The Shadow Wars
by Drafonis
Summary: The Jounin Exam is here. SakuNaru and other pairings. First Naruto fic. Twentyeighth chapter. Please RR. Slight cursing, sensual content, and angst.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Wars  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters don't belong to me, and I do not want any profit from this fan fiction, for this is only a story written by a fan.  
  
A/N: I have not read the manga, therefore any details from the period after episode 75 are mere speculation on my part (unless it comes from a reliable source.)  
  
This story takes place 8 years after the Orochimaru arc.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*  
  
"Man, what time is it," thought Uzumaki Naruto. He glanced around and saw that it was 8:00 A.M. Next, he got up and looked around. He did all his usual morning activities, and then walked to the dresser. For some reason, the calendar attracted his attention.  
  
"Nani!?" shouted Naruto, for he saw that he had a meeting in the park in 15 minutes. It was the last meeting of Team 7 before the Jounin Exam. They had to finalize the registration forms and plan out roles (Naruto did not understand what that meant.) He quickly put on his Konoha head protector and leaped out of his window.  
  
"Kuso, I'll have to do this inconspicuously, for I'm not supposed to be doing this..." thought Naruto. Chuunins were not supposed to use the speed jump within the village.  
  
The Park  
  
Naruto arrived 2 minutes late, but he saw that the rest of Team 7 was there, including the Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, which was very strange. Kakashi was notorious for being late.  
  
"Oi, Naruto, you're late." Yelled Kakashi, for Naruto was still halfway across the park.  
  
Naruto ran up to the meeting and said "gomen."  
  
"Your apology is accepted, Naruto..." replied Sakura, a female with pink hair that Naruto had a crush on.  
  
"Hn..." was the only reaction from Sasuke, a black-haired male who Sakura had a crush on.  
  
"As I was saying before Naruto arrived, the Jounin Exam is a very difficult exam. Teams are sent on a mission to get an object, which is either carried by a Jounin-level examiner, or is stored on a pedestal. That varies from year to year. Only the team that successfully retrieves the object passes the exam, but individuals can be passed as well." Kakashi began.  
  
"But, Kakashi-sensei, how are individuals passed?" inquired Naruto.  
  
"There are cameras hidden throughout the exam area. All the tapes are reviewed by an examiner after the exam. If an examiner sees an individual who shows outstanding promise as a shinobi, he is given a three-week evaluation period. If, at the end of three weeks, the individual is proven ready, he or she is assigned as assistant Jounin sensei to the team he or she was assigned to as a Genin and train them." Responded Kakashi. "Anyway, we need to select our jobs."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, may I speak to Naruto for a minute? Please?" asked Sakura.  
  
*~*  
  
Two figures stand, looking at each other.  
  
"Is it ready?" inquired the first figure.  
  
"No, not just yet. We still need the Orb."  
  
Chapter Ended  
  
What is it that Sakura wanted to speak to Naruto about? And what is this Orb?  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it would be more effective this way. Also, do not ask who the figures are. Not even I am sure yet, but they will not be expected (not Gaara or any of the villains.)  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Nani?: What?  
Kuso: Damn  
Gomen: Sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Wars  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto and related characters and concepts do not belong to me. This story is merely made by a fan.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*  
"Kakashi-sensei, may I speak to Naruto for a minute? Please?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Is this happening? Sakura-chan would never interrupt Kakashi-sensei if it weren't an emergency... Or maybe she wants to... Ah, who am I kidding. She probably wants to tell me to stay out of Sasuke's way," thought Naruto.  
  
"Can it wait until after the end, Sakura?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"No. It has to do with the Exam." Answered Sakura.  
  
"Kuso. Should've known it was too good to be true... Or maybe it was just said to get Sensei to let her speak to me in private... No, Sakura-chan wouldn't risk getting caught..." thought Naruto.  
  
"Okay, hai, hai." Replied Kakashi.  
  
Naruto and Sakura walked off into the park, Naruto cautiously looking around for trouble, mainly emotional trouble. They finally reached a place, well out of earshot of even Kakashi's nin-dogs.  
  
"Naruto... I like your..." started Sakura cautiously, suspecting that he may get offended if she were to say what she wanted to say.  
  
"Yippee!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Kindly be quiet, Naruto. Why do you think I took us out to the middle of nowhere? I didn't want Kakashi to hear. However, I think he can still hear screams. Anyway, I like your strength, but you must admit you're not on Sasuke-kun's level of prowess..." said Sakura.  
  
"Ah, so you took me out here to insult me, eh, Sakura-ch... Sakura. Well, I'm sorry that I'm not on par with your precious 'Sasuke-kun.' Well, If that's it, I'm going back to Kakashi-sensei." Answered Naruto angrily. And then he took off before Sakura could reply.  
  
"Naruto-baka. I wanted to tell him my feelings and he only looked at how I started the conversation." Thought Sakura. "Ah, well, there's always next time..." And then Sakura also rushed to the area where her team was. But she wondered if it would ever be a team again.  
  
"Well, now that Naruto and Sakura have rejoined us, let's begin the meeting." Said Kakashi.  
  
Although the meeting was productive, two people were not acting as a team. Naruto was still fuming over Sakura's comment, and Sakura was mad at Naruto for acting so rashly during the conversation.  
  
"Okay, you're dismissed... Wait, Naruto, Sakura, if you can kindly stay behind?" said Kakashi.  
  
"Yes, Sensei..." answered Naruto and Sakura.  
  
"What happened? You two are normally trying your best, and often make small talk while training. However, today you were practically crawling, as though something is wrong. Is there?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong, Kakashi-sensei. Just had trouble sleeping." Replied Naruto, emphasizing his point with a faked yawn.  
  
"Same here, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura, also emphasizing with a yawn.  
  
"Strange. Both of them having insomnia in the same night? Coincidence? Or plot?" thought Kakashi. "Well, you two, dismissed."  
  
The two instantly went off, Naruto thinking about the day's events and Sakura thinking if she said something wrong, or if Naruto just overreacted to her comment about prowess.  
  
"I see... So Sakura-chan thinks I'm useless, eh, at least compared to her 'Sasuke-kun'? I guess I should've expected it... I mean, she's liked him for the longest time. Anyway, I hope she's happy with him..." thought Naruto.  
  
Naruto was going so fast that he didn't see the black figure in front of him, right in the middle of the walkway. Suddenly, he felt a powerful strike to his stomach. Then everything went blank.  
  
*~*  
  
"What happened, Sakura? Do you know?" inquired Kakashi.  
  
"No, the last time I saw him was when we left you." Responded Sakura.  
  
They were referring to Naruto. When he was knocked out, Kakashi sensed Naruto's chakra faulter. He instantly assembled the two remaining shinobi to the spot he last sensed Naruto's chakra. All they saw was a small red spot (Naruto had coughed up blood when the figure struck him.)  
  
"Spread out and search the area for anything suggestive of movement. Whoever knocked him out probably had to drag Naruto. There'll be something suggestive of direction." Ordered Kakashi.  
  
"But, Kakashi-sensei, hundreds of people use this walkway every day. Until someone invents a jutsu to read chakra signatures from footprints, we won't be able to find him. And even if there were such a jutsu, we do not know the chakra print of his assailant." Protested Sasuke.  
  
"You have a point..." said Kakashi.  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi performed a series of hand seals. Then, he bit his finger, drawing some blood. Finally, he placed his hand on the ground, palm down.  
  
"Summoning no jutsu!" shouted Kakashi.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and a small dog named Pakkun appeared.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi?" asked Pakkun.  
  
"I need you to go to Hokage-sama and inform him that Uzumaki Naruto is missing as of three hours ago. The only clue as to his fate is a small circle of blood." Said Kakashi, removing his forehead protector. Beneath it was his Sharingan, the advanced bloodline of the Uchiha clan, to which Sasuke belonged to.  
  
"I see some strange chakra, Pakkun. I am going to give you a drawing of the chakra signature." Said Kakashi.  
  
"You want me to take the drawing to Hokage-sama, correct?" asked Pakkun.  
  
"Yes, Pakkun." Replied Kakashi.  
  
*~*  
  
Three hundred miles away, a loud scream was heard.  
  
*~*  
  
What has happened to Naruto? And what will happen if Hokage cannot locate Naruto before the Jounin Exam? A/N: I realize that this is NaruSaku, but there is nothing saying it has to be visible immediately. There is a lot more to go, and it's only starting. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow Wars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the mentioned plots except the central part of this story.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*  
  
"Have you found him, Hokage-sama?" inquired Kakashi. It had been three days since Naruto had disappeared, and it did not seem like the blond- haired shinobi would ever be found. They had ANBU teams patrolling every nook and cranny of the village.  
  
"Ie, Kakashi-kun. I think we should cancel the patrol and replace him." Replied the Sixth Hokage, slightly tired from all the stress.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" said a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Come in, Karasa (Karasa was a member of the Protection Squad, a team of ANBU tasked to protecting the Hokage.) I've been waiting for your report." the Hokage replied.  
  
The door opened and Karasa walked in. He was fairly tall and built, with short, scraggly black hair. Like all the members of the Protection Squad, he wore a mask with a painted gorilla face on it.  
  
"Hokage-sama, our spies have reported some unusual chakra coming from the Hidden Stone Village." Karasa said.  
  
"Is there any chance it may be the kidnapped shinobi, Naruto?" asked Hokage.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama. However, it is very faint, and not just because of the distance. It would appear that his chakra is being extracted." Answered Karasa.  
  
"Hokage-sama, my team is ready. If you agree, we can go into the Hidden Stone Village and rescue Naruto." Said Kakashi.  
  
"We should wait a while for such a move, Kakashi. We have to be very careful about how we pull this off. If you are exposed, it may start a war. That is not something we want." Replied the Sixth Hokage.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama. I'll put my team on alert, however." Replied Kakashi.  
  
"Very well, Kakashi." Replied Hokage. *~*  
  
Naruto was in a tiny room, chained to the wall, strange tubes inserted into his various tenketsu. He was unconscious, and his brain patterns were being monitored in another room by three cloaked figures.  
  
"Shall we begin the test, Sanasu?" asked one of the figures  
  
"Yes, Sharata." Replied Sanasu.  
  
The third figure began playing with various dials, injecting chakra into Naruto's tenketsu. Instantly, screams were issued from Naruto's mouth. This was like the Hyuuga's "gentle fist" taijutsu style, except that the injection machine was not elegant at all in the procedure. It sent in huge quantities of chakra, and then used the injected chakra to extract Naruto's. The extracted chakra was then sent to an immobile body in yet another room.  
  
This body belonged to a deceased Hidden Stone Village Jounin named Harata Nikara. He had been killed when his team was ambushed by a band of missing-nins. Sanasu and his team were attempted to repair Nikara's chakra flow in order to revive Nikara. However, two items were needed. These were the Kyuubi's chakra, and a mysterious orb known as the Orb of Darkness. They already had the body and one half of the orb. And, based on what they knew, the Kyuubi chakra would give them the second half of the orb.  
  
The Orb of Darkness was divided into two parts. One was easy enough to get. This was a half of a ball. However, the other was more difficult. It was stored inside the Kyuubi. If the Kyuubi were to be sealed, it could only be claimed by extracting all of the chakra from the Kyuubi's medium. Of course, the medium would die after the procedure was complete. That is why they were relieved when they learned that the Nine-Tails had been sealed in the body of a Leaf Ninja. If it were a Stone Ninja or an allied ninja, they would have had much more trouble.  
  
"I do not think the body will withstand any more of the chakra." Sharata said.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sasuke, Sakura, we may have located Naruto. However, he is being held in a foreign village. If we are to attack, the village will retaliate. Hokage-sama will attempt to negotiate with the target village, and also go to the Council of Villages, in an attempt to force the target village to release Naruto. If they deny, Konoha will launch a full-scale assault upon the target village." Said Kakashi.  
  
"Good. I'll have to make sure to apologize when he is safe, however." Thought Sakura.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ne, scientist-bakas! Release me immediately!" shouted Naruto, who was finally awake and struggling. However, he had lost too much chakra to fight back.  
  
A Stone ninja hit Naruto in the stomach again.  
  
*~*  
  
"Zasookage-sama (the leader of the Hidden Stone Village), Konoha had requested the release of Uzumaki Naruto by means of the Council of Villages. What are your orders?" asked a hooded Jounin-level shinobi.  
  
"Deny their request by saying that their tactic is a direct assault on the Shadow Country." Responded Zasookage.  
  
"Yes, Zasookage-sama." The hooded Jounin replied, instantly vanishing.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hokage-sama, news from the Council of Villages." Karasa said, sounding distressed.  
  
"What is it, Karasa-san?" asked Hokage.  
  
"Zasookage-sama had denied our request to turn Naruto over." Said Karasa.  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Hokage.  
  
"I suggest we launch a protective assault against the Hidden Stone Village. It is obvious that Zasookage-sama is plotting an attack on Konoha. Perhaps he even intends to destroy the Council of Villages!" said Karasa.  
  
"Very well. Assemble all shinobi not needed for security. Make sure to include Kakashi's Team 7 in the assault force, and allow them to spearhead the assault if need be. If Zasookage wants a fight, we'll give him one!"  
  
*~*  
  
On the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, three platoons of Stone ninja stood, waiting for their signal, a red flag from their spy that would mark the beginning of the Shadow Wars.  
  
"There's the signal, men! Let's go!" shouted one of the attackers.  
  
The huge army charged at village, kunai drawn and ready. *~*  
  
"Inform the Sixth Ho- Ah!" shouted one of the ninja on border protection. He had been hit by a shuriken that struck him in the neck, instantly killing him.  
  
"Ah, be quiet, Konoha baka!" shouted the ninja that had thrown the shuriken.  
  
One Jounin-level guard leaped into the fight. He kicked to the left, and knocked one of his opponents to the ground.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the Jounin shouted, creating eight clones of himself. The clones instantly began hitting the attackers, killing constantly.  
  
*~*  
  
Eight hours later, there was pure chaos at the border. Although the attackers had been slaughtered, many posts were blown wide open. If there were to be a second attack, the village would fall.  
  
"Hokage-sama, we have to launch the attack now." Said Karasa.  
  
"Yes, Karasa-san. Send all our force to bear on Zasookage. The war has begun, whether we want it or not." Replied Hokage.  
  
*~*  
  
What will happen now that the Shadow Wars have begun? And will Naruto be able to survive the revival of Harata Nikara?  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although it eliminated the mystery of the Orb comment at the end of Chapter One, that subplots is not the most important once the war starts. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Shadow Wars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
A/N: Normally I don't do an A/N until the end of the chapter, but there was a question that needs to be answered.  
  
In response to jpthug12's question: I have not yet decided who the Sixth is in this fan fiction. I may not even give him a name. Either way, as of right now, he is similar in role to the figures at the end of the first chapter (or how Orochimaru was when he was shown before the start of the Second Chuunin Exam, when he gave Anko the kunai she had thrown.)  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kakashi-sama." Said Karasa.  
  
"Yes, Karasa-san?" answered Kakashi.  
  
"Hokage-sama orders you to ready your team. We are launching an all- out assault against the Hidden Stone Village."  
  
"Yokai." Answered Kakashi.  
  
*~*  
  
Naruto was once again having his chakra drained. He struggles, trying to break the chains, but can't.  
  
*~*  
  
At Konoha, all the village's shinobi teams were getting ready, readying their gear. Only the ANBU in charge of protecting the Hokage were not readying their gear, yet they were more nervous than even Kakashi, who hadn't fought in an offensive raid for a while.  
  
"Sakura, Sasuke, our team is the weakest as of right now. We're down to only three-fourths of our strength, what with Naruto missing. We'll have to move fast, since our team, despite being severely weakened, is in charge of taking our Zasookage's protective detail." Said Kakashi, who was doing his eighth debrief in a twenty-four hour time period.  
  
"Hai, hai, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sasuke tiredly. Hearing the same idea repeated eight times by the same person tired out pretty much anyone.  
"Sasuke, you're the swiftest when it comes to mass combat, so you're job will be to take our any guards surrounding Naruto, for, since it's obvious he's alive, he is being guarded to keep him from escaping. He's not the type to become a missing-nin." Said Kakashi. "Sakura, your job will be to stop any genjutsu going on, since I will be unable to stop it."  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." They replied in unison.  
  
"I will attack the Jounin and ANBU." Said Kakashi.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hokage-sama, all the team leaders have reported that they are ready to move out." Karasa said.  
  
"Right. Give the order." The Sixth responded.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama!"  
  
*~*  
  
"All team leaders, assemble your members. We are beginning the advance!" Karasa ordered.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ah, Konoha has begun their advance. Good." Zasookage said. "Send a counterattack at the attackers. The primary target is Haruno Sakura. From what information we managed to extract from Uzumaki Naruto, she is very precious to him. If we have her, Naruto may just give in. Then, the whole planet will bow at our feet!"  
  
"Yes, Zasookage-sama." One of Zasookage's advisors said.  
  
*~*  
  
As Konoha's shinobi army was walking toward the huge stone valley in which the Hidden Stone Village was located, a platoon of Jounin-level Stone shinobi attacked. Although Konoha's army was large, they could not handle the massive attack. The Stone shinobi used powerful Stone-Element jutsus that caused the huge army to splinter into eight separate groups. They then leaped into the gaps, slaying the Leaf-nins.  
  
"Do you know what our target looks like?" one of the Stone-nins asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. She has short pink hair and a large forehead." Another said.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura, realizing that they were talking about her, used Henge no Jutsu and transformed into a Stone shinobi that she had killed. However, even with the disguise, the corpse would be a give-away that she was not the real one, so she hid it.  
  
"Ah, Sagishi, how are you doing?" the dead shinobi's sensei asked Sakura. (A/N: Sagishi is the name of the Stone shinobi she disguised herself as. Sagishi is Japanese for fraud or swindler.)  
  
"Very good, Sensei. You?" Sakura responded.  
  
"Fine..." the sensei replied, realizing that something was strange about how Sagishi had responded. Suddenly, he threw a kunai at Sakura, which she dodged easily. Sakura then proceeded to drop her Henge and then countered with a jutsu of her own.  
  
"Katon: Hono'o Kunai no Jutsu!" Sakura shouted, and instantly propelled eight kunais made of fire from her body.  
  
Sagishi's sensei dodged all except one, which struck him in the chest. He flew back, a large burn on his robe. Sakura then teleported behind him and threw a Side Kick to his back. His scream was heard throughout the surrounding countryside.  
  
"Tell me one thing, and I'll kill you quickly." Sakura said, her voice full of menace. This was one side that not even Kakashi had seen before, and he had his team watched throughout almost all their waking hours.  
  
"If I refuse?" Sagishi's sensei asked.  
  
"I'll cut you apart while you're still alive, starting at the foot and going up to your throat." Sakura responded.  
  
"What is it you wish to know?"  
  
"Where is Uzumaki Naruto being kept and what is the easiest method to get there?"  
  
"I don't know. Zasookage-sama does not tell us Jounin locations of prisoners."  
  
"Wrong answer!" This was said as Sakura was performing rapid hand seals, her hands moving so fast that the seals were unreadable even by Sasuke's Sharingan. "Katon: Hono'o Kunai no Jutsu!"  
  
Once again, kunai made out of fire appeared around Sakura. They then all flew into Sagishi's sensei's body, killing him slowly and painfully.  
  
"Henge!" Sakura said, once again becoming Sagishi. *~*  
  
Can Konoha's army defeat the attack Zasookage had thrown at them?  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I hope Sakura's brief fight made up for it. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadow Wars

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura began. It has been five hours since the Stone-nin's sneak attack, and Sakura began showing remorse. Although her opponent had been threatening her division, he was still a human being. Sakura, who had not killed anyone before, was upset that it had taken so little effort to kill Sagishi's sensei. It made her feel inhuman.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-san?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"How did you react after your first kill on a mission?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I assume you are asking me this because of your fight with the Stone- nin Jounin you killed during the skirmish... I dealt with it by thinking that my target was evil, but I had done my first true kill as an ANBU, and had received training focusing on how to kill without feeling remorse. You could try thinking of him as a mere target." Kakashi said, in an attempt to comfort Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"No problem, Sakura-san."

* * *

At the far end of the advancing army, three ANBU teams were escorting the Sixth Hokage and Karasa. Their job was to protect the two from harm, and the ANBU closest to the pair were using a jutsu to levitate Hokage, Karasa, and all the maps that Hokage and Karasa had taken.  
  
"Hokage-sama, our left side has to strike from the target village's underground tunnel network. It'll give us control in the catacombs and a powerful tactical advantage on the surface." Karasa said. Karasa was an ANBU who had done countless assassinations before being transferred to the Hokage Protection Unit.  
  
"I agree, Karasa-san. Well, not agree, but I trust your judgment, even if you are more skilled in one-man killings." Hokage said.

* * *

"Sanasu, I think it's time to finish the extraction procedure. As of right now, time is not something to be taken lightly. Plus, if we kill the medium now, Konoha will have to pull back or risk an accusation of unnecessary bloodshed." Sharata said.  
  
"Yes, Sharata. Besides, if Harata Nikara is revived, we will have a very powerful ninja in our possession." Responded Sanasu. "Turn on the machine."  
  
"Right." The technician in charge responded, fiddling with the various dials.  
  
As the technician was fiddling with the dials, Naruto started glowing with red chakra. The whisker-like marks on his face started deepening. Claws started growing from his hands.  
  
"Abort the experiment! Abort!" Sanasu shouted, nervous. With the amount of chakra Naruto was emitting, Harata Nikara's body might be destroyed.  
  
"I can't, Sanasu-sama! The controls are stuck!" the technician responded.  
  
"I'll... kill all of you!" a deep, ferocious voice issued from Naruto's throat. The Kyuubi had taken over in order to save Naruto, though the reason was uncertain.  
  
"Get a group of Class S Jounin to the research catacombs!" Sharata shouted into the intercom. "The subject is going berserk!"  
  
Naruto's arms bulged, breaking the shackles that held Naruto. The chakra-transporting tubes popped out, and smoke issued from the holes as they vanished.

* * *

"Sasuke, do you feel that?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi. It appears that... Naruto's seal has been broken." Sasuke responded.  
  
"No, not quite. Kyuubi probably just gave Naruto the amount of chakra he had after you were knocked out when you two fought Haku." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Hurry!" a huge team of Jounin yelled as they rushed to the research catacombs.  
  
Having finished his breakout, Kyuubi/Naruto decided to begin his onslaught against his tormentors. Instantly, he kicked right through the wall separating his cell from the control room. Then, he put his hands through the hole and made it wide enough for him to go through.  
  
"Ah! Don't let him... Argh!" Sanasu shouted, as Naruto threw a large chunk of debris at him. Sanasu flew into the wall, dead.  
  
"Sanasu!" Sharata shouted. Sanasu was the stronger of the two, and Sharata knew that he was finished. Wanting to end the confrontation on his terms, he drew a kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach.  
  
Naruto, knowing that Sharata was dead, decided to continue his rampage elsewhere. However, he didn't know the danger heading toward him.  
  
The team of Jounin arrived at the control room, looking at the scene of destruction around them. Pieces of wall were laying on the ground. Control panels were ripped open. However, worst of all for them, Naruto was starting to force his way into Nikara's room. One of the Jounin quickly attacked Naruto with a jutsu.  
  
"Ninpou: Sen Ishi Bakugeki no Jutsu!" he shouted, as one thousand stones flew at Naruto. (Note: the Jutsu's name means "Thousand Stone Bombing Technique.") However, Naruto shrugged the stones off.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating three copies of himself. Instantly, the copies began attacking the Jounin. Naruto went back to his destroying of the research catacombs.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we have reached the Hidden Stone village." One of the ANBU said.  
  
"Good. Commence the attack." Hokage said.  
  
Suddenly, one of the ANBU did three hand seals and sent a red spark into the air. The whole line of Konoha shinobi rushed the gate guarding the Hidden Stone Village.  
  
"Ninpou: Sen Ishi Bakugeki no Jutsu!" one of the Stone-nins guarding the village yelled, sending one thousand stones at the line.  
  
"Water Barrier no Jutsu!" Kakashi said, instantly sending water in front of the line. The stones plinked uselessly on the water and fell.  
  
"Zasookage-sama!" one of Zasookage's servants said. "Konoha has launched an attack on our village! Our defensive wall has fallen! And Harata Nikara has not been revived yet!"  
  
"Damn it! Get all our ANBU and attack them! We cannot allow our village to fall!" Zasookage screamed.  
  
"Yes, Zasookage." The servant said, vanishing.

* * *

What will happen now that Konoha has launched it's assault on the Hidden Stone Village?

* * *

A/N: The reviewing has been abysmal lately. Therefore, I will not put any more chapters up until three reviews have been given. Remember: I accept any criticism, even non-helpful. Also, I have a contest for you.  
  
Whoever is able to figure out who the hooded servant is in this chapter will have a custom character in the next story arc (this story will cover the war, the exam, and one other.)  
  
However, here are two hints:  
  
He was revealed between the start of the story and the end of the Hokage battle. He is an already introduced villain that was killed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Shadow Wars

* * *

A/N: Someone has won the contest, but I won't say the answer yet. I'm feeling generous because of the high amount of responses (and not just about the contest) and will allow everyone who answers correctly between now and the next chapter (there will be a delay) to have their own custom character. However, one thing (to Kiyana Va Sala.) Your logic is good, but incorrect. The wardrobe of a character in a story may sometimes vary. Mizuki is a good guess, Godai, but also incorrect. I clearly stated that the character was killed, which rules out Mizuki (whose fate is unknown, since he wasn't shown after the first episode.)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Zasookage is trying to escape!" Karasa said.  
  
"Good. I want to kill him myself." Hokage said.  
  
"I have to get out of here. I can take on one Jounin, but I'm weakening!" thought Zasookage, frustrated that his village's defensive barrier wasn't enough. Suddenly, Hokage leaped in front of him.  
  
"Zasookage, tell me one thing. Why have you kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto?" Hokage asked.  
  
"The plan was to extract the Orb of Darkness from the boy." Said Zasookage.  
  
"And who do you intend to revive, Zasookage?" asked Hokage.  
  
"Harata Nikara, the Demon of Stone." Answered Zasookage.  
  
"I will not let you!" Hokage shouted, throwing a powerful punch, which Zasookage blocked. Zasookage then countered with a sweep.  
  
Hokage jumped over the sweep and then started to perform hand seals.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hokage shouted, instantly duplicating himself into twenty copies.  
  
"Zasoo Bunshin no Jutsu." Zasookage said, creating many clones as well. Although there were less clones, they were all more powerful. They made short work of Hokage's Bunshins.  
  
"You're slipping up, Takara-san!" Zasookage shouted. (Yes, Takara is the Sixth's name in this fic.)  
  
"Not as much as you, Zasookage." Takara said, calmly, in contrast to his previous uproars.  
  
"Takara-san, I was able to defeat you in your prime, when I was just an Academy Student. Are you telling me that you have a secret weapon?" asked Zasookage.  
  
"Yes, I do." Takara said, performing hand seals fiercely. "Katon: Ho Tsunami no Jutsu!" Instantly, a huge wave of fire erupted from Takara's body and flowed toward Zasookage.  
  
"That won't work against me!" said Zasookage, focusing his chakra to his feet. When the wave of fire reaching where he was, Zasookage was behind Takara. He instantly leaped and threw a kick into Takara's back.  
  
Takara turned and blocked the kick, flipping Zasookage over his back. Zasookage countered with a punch to Takara's face, which hit.  
  
Takara turned his face with the punch, killing the speed. He then countered with a hold, all the while readying a jutsu.  
  
"Katon: Ho Te no Jutsu!" Takara shouted, as an aura of flame surrounded his left hand. He then drove his hand into Zasookage's stomach.  
  
"Ah!" Zasookage shouted, coughing up blood. Takara then dropped Zasookage to the ground.  
  
"You started a fight that you cannot win, Zasookage. You forgot that your village isn't strong. Most importantly, you set too high a goal for yourself. Did you not know that I would risk my life to save any member of the village, even the boy who acts as the medium for the monster that killed my parents? Did you!?" said Takara.  
  
"I... Guess I forgot... What a sentimental fool you are!" said Zasookage, beginning his version of the Initial Lotus.  
  
Takara dodged Zasookage's Lotus and used the remaining chakra around his hand as a kunai.  
  
The flame kunai ripped through Zasookage's stomach. Blood spurted through the wound, weakening him. Three minutes later, he was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the catacombs, Team 7 was fighting their way through toward the Research Catacombs. All three were fighting well, but they didn't have enough strength to counter the hordes of Stone-nins who were counterattacking.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, I have a plan." Sakura said, strangely calm.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-san?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know too." Said Sasuke.  
  
"On the count of three, you two get into the surrounding rooms. I have a jutsu that will end this." Sakura said, beginning her hand seals.

* * *

"Die, you worthless corpse!" shouted Naruto, as he began throwing the body of Harata Nikara around, cutting it up with his kunai.  
  
"No! Our plan! It's ruined!" one of the Jounin's that were fighting Naruto's Bunshins shouted as he dodged a punch thrown by one of the clones.  
  
A/N: How did you like this chapter? I know it was short, but there was a lot of action and death. I know I didn't show Neji, Hinata, or any of the other Rookie Nine, but the battle isn't over yet.  
  
Please note: Neji is one of my least favorite characters, so any Neji fans can feel free to skip his part (it won't be important to the story.) I'll also probably do something similar to Ino. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Shadow Wars  
  
A/N: The contest is over. The correct answer was Haku. And he will play a minor role in this chapter, as the one who kills many of the Konoha ninja as he escapes (no, Zabuza is not alive in this story. I only revived Haku because he was the ideal candidate as one of the enemies in the last arc.)

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Katon: Ho Ha no Jutsu!" Sakura shouted, as she released a modified variant of Takara's Ho Tsunami no Jutsu. The wave surrounded her, filling the catacombs with fire. The shinobi were blown back, dead.  
  
"How did you do that, Sakura?" asked Sasuke, amazed that the young kunoichi had improved so much so quickly.  
  
"Sasuke, it's just a modified Chuunin-level jutsu." Sakura said, as though it was obvious that she would even know how to do a Chuunin-level jutsu, let alone modify one.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, you cannot keep this up much longer!" the Stone-nin said.  
  
"You're wrong!" Naruto said, a flare of red chakra erupting around him. His muscles tensed. Suddenly, he leaped at the huge army of Jounin, ripping them apart.

* * *

"Neji-ni-san, I can't keep this up much longer!" Hyuuga Hinata yelled. She was a tall, shy girl with purple hair and white eyes. Her eyes were white because of her Byakugan, which gives the user the ability to have nearly 360-degree vision, possible extended sight, and the ability to see through things.  
  
"Hinata-sama, you have to! If we don't..." Hyuuga Neji responded. He was a tall, black haired boy. His hair was always tied into a ponytail. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead. He did it to hide his "caged- bird" seal. It marked him as a member of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga clan. The Branch family was dedicated to protecting the Head Family. His special task was to watch over Hinata and train her.  
  
For years, Hinata was regarded as a disgrace to the Hyuuga's Head Family. She had little ability back then. However, all that changed when she had met Naruto. She fell in love with him. And, because of her love, she pushed herself hard as a shinobi. However, it seemed to her that he had little feelings for her beyond that of a compassionate friend. When it was clear that he was planning to keep following Sakura, she was heartbroken. Still, she had to admit that she did value his happiness, even if it did mean that he would not pick her.  
  
Neji had been tasked as Hinata's trainer a few months ago. It happened when she went to her father and told him that she wanted help training. It was the first time she had seen him in a long time, ever since the war that Orochimaru had started. Since then, she had lived on her own in an apartment, under the care of her Jounin sensei, Kurenai.  
  
Therefore, when Hinata saw Neji get hit with a kunai to the neck, she lost all semblance of control. Before the offending shinobi could even draw another kunai to kill her, she rushed at the person, instantly using her gentle fist style.  
  
The gentle fist was performed by sending chakra to the hands and using open-hand strikes. The purpose of it was to seal off the opponents tenketsu. If it succeeded, the opponent would be unable to mold chakra, sometimes permanently. Most of her training with Neji had been aimed at perfecting the style. Therefore, when she did the 64 Hands technique on the attacker (who, she realized, was actually a Konoha missing-nin that had held Chuunin rank before becoming one), he fell unconscious from the last strike, an open-handed strike to the chest.

* * *

"Sasuke, ready your Chidori. When I open the door, rush in with the strike. Sakura, get your kunai ready." Kakashi ordered calmly.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." The pair said in unison, as Sasuke began forming the hand seals necessary for his Chidori. After a moment's pause, Sakura drew her kunai.  
  
"Now!" Kakashi yelled, running to the door. When he reached it, he kicked it open.  
  
"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, charging past Kakashi. The attack hit the last Jounin that Naruto had been fighting, killing him.  
  
"A... Arigatoo gozaimasu." Naruto gasped, powering back down.  
  
"No problem, Naruto-kun." Sakura said tenderly.  
  
"Sakura-chan... I'm sorry I blew up on you..." Naruto sobbed, breaking down.  
  
"Naruto-kun..." Sakura said, throwing her arms around Naruto into a tender hug. "I... I've been thinking... The incident... It was my fault as well... I shouldn't have compared you to that... To that fool Sasuke. I've given up on him. There's no way he would be able to love me... As much as you."  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said tenderly.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we've searched high and low for Zasookage's servant, but he cannot be found." Karasa said.  
  
"Hardly surprising. I think I know who he is." Takara said.  
  
"Oh? Who is it?"  
  
"Haku, the Demon of the Mist's servant."  
  
"I thought Kakashi killed him."  
  
"He did, but Zasookage used his resurrection jutsu to give Haku life."  
  
"I see... So, we're facing an actual resurrection here? Hmm... This isn't good. The Stone Resurrection Jutsu increases the person's strength eight times, and Haku is an expert in assassinations. Only one person survived once he and Zabuza targeted him, and he was the current Mizukage."

* * *

"So... That annoying fool Karasa knows who I am now... I think I'll take them out fast." Haku thought.  
  
Almost instantly, one of Haku's acupuncture needles came out. Aiming at Karasa's throat, Haku threw the needle.  
  
"Ah!" Karasa screamed, filling the whole city with the sound. Karasa was dead.

* * *

Seeing that Karasa was dead, Haku leaped off toward another spot.  
  
"Hmm... The Uchiha kid, Sasuke... I think I can use him as a hostage." Haku thought.  
  
However, when Haku attacked Sasuke, Sasuke nimbly dodged Haku's kick. He then countered with his Lion Combo. He teleported underneath Haku, kicked his chin, jumped up after him, and beat him up. He then did a tornado axe kick to Haku's stomach. Haku lay on the ground, beat up. But, just when Sasuke was about to kill Haku, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

What will happen to the group now that Haku is missing? And will the battle escalate to the point of being too dangerous?

* * *

A/N: Another chapter gone, and a contest as well. And, finally, Sakura reveals her feelings toward Naruto. NOTE: the next chapter will have some spoilers from episode 83. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Shadow Wars

* * *

A/N: This chapter is mostly filler so that it's clear that the Jounin Exam doesn't take place immediately after the war.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Three days after the war started, it was over. Konoha and the Hidden Stone Village signed a peace agreement, and agreed that all further conflicts would be settled during the Jounin Exam. However, not all was as should be.

Because Neji was unconscious after his fight in the battle, his team was currently ineligible and could not compete unless they found a replacement for him within a month. He was automatically ineligible because the medical-nins told him that he would be unable to do anything for two months. He had two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. Worse, he had a pretty bad concussion.

The day after they arrived, Sakura and Hinata were taking opposite routes in the park. Pretty soon, they met each other in the middle.

"Hello, Hinata." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hello, Sakura…" replied Hinata, slightly moody.

"What's wrong, Hinata-san?" inquired Sakura.

"Is it true…" Hinata began, and broke off, bursting into tears.

"What happened? Did your father hurt you? Was it Kiba? Shino?" asked Sakura.

Kiba was a medium-height, shaggy Chuunin. He always walked with his dog, Akamaru, with whom he could talk.

Shino was a tall Chuunin, with short hair. He always wore sunglasses on his face. However, his strangest quality was inside him. He had small tunnels through which bugs lurked.

"Isittruethatyou'regoingoutwithNaruto?" asked Hinata, bursting out again.

"Slow down, Hinata-san. All I got was 'is' and 'Naruto.'"

"Is it true that you're going out with Naruto!?" shrieked Hinata, angrily.

"Yes, and calm down."

"Hmm…" said Hinata, leaving. As she left, Sakura caught a snatch of Hinata mumbling, saying something bad about her.

Suddenly, Sakura teleported in front of Hinata. "Nani!? What did you say!?"

Hinata just vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy training in the forest that surrounded Konoha. Pushing himself to the limit, he forced himself to become stronger.

"Damn it… Now even Sakura has surpassed me… I have to become stronger to defeat Itachi! I just have to!" thought Sasuke, as he began kicking a tree fiercely, trying to break it.

Kakashi appeared right in front of one of Sasuke's kicks. Immediately when he did, Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a nearby tree.

"Ouch… So, Sasuke, are you ready?" asked Kakashi.

"For what?" countered Sasuke.

"For the secret jutsu of the Sharingan. Only three people have ever used it. Those people are Itachi, your father, and myself. Naturally, I cannot do this jutsu as well as your father or Itachi."

"Of course."

"Now, activate your Sharingan so that you can get a better insight as to how to perform this jutsu. The only thing that should be different is the amount of chakra you use. The more chakra you use, the stronger the jutsu." Kakashi said, slowly doing hand seals so that Sasuke could easier see each one. When he reached the last seal (there were twenty hand seals,) he screamed one word, one that was not in any earthly language.

"Nankara!" Kakashi shouted, as white chakra flared around him. Instantly, he sent the chakra to his palm. After that, he fired the jutsu. It was very powerful, so powerful that an entire row of trees were destroyed.

* * *

At the same time, Naruto was training with Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a tall, perverted old man. He was one of the Three Legendary Sennin.

"Now, Naruto, watch, because I'm only doing this once." Jiraiya said, as he moved his hands through the various hand seals of the jutsu he was showing Naruto. Once he finished the seals, he said "Speed Increase!"

Almost instantly, he started blurring. Once he did that, he bounced around a tree. In about two passes, the tree shattered. Then, he dispelled the jutsu.

"Now you try." Jiraiya ordered.

Going through the seals, Naruto cried "Speed Increase!" He speeded up, but not nearly as much as Jiraiya.

* * *

At the outskirts of Konoha, two people stood, directly behind the setting sun. One was tall, and had on a purple robe. One eye was covered by a patch, and the other was blood red.

The other person was short, but also wore a purple robe. His eyes were orange, and seemed to glow with a mysterious power.

* * *

Will Sasuke be able to master the Secret Jutsu of Sharingan? Will Naruto master the Speed Increase? And who are the two people? What threat do they pose to Konoha?

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, everyone who answered "Haku" should e-mail me (e-mail is in my profile) with your character's information so that you may claim your prize. However, don't say you did if you didn't. I read every review the moment it is posted. If more than two try to cheat, I will never do a contest again.

Here is the format for characters:

Name: Try to make it sound Japanese, but not a common name like Sato.

Age: Self-explanitory.

Parents: Do me a favor: try not to make an orphan. Although it's tempting, that type of character is too clichéd.

History: Put as much as you can.

Village: What village they belong to.

Kindly put your reviewing name in the e-mail. Any e-mail not addressed in this format by people I don't know: [ReviewName] The Shadow Wars Contest Winning Claim, will be deleted, and you will not get another claim (I will put you on my Block list.)


	9. Chapter 9

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: This chapter is a change from the normal fight and/or romance chapters, although there will be some of that, too.  
  
NOTE: The lines I'm putting is because QuickEdit isn't letting me use the old method I used to separate scenes. I won't change the ones where it shows up.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 9  
  
---  
  
It was three days after the army arrived back at Konoha, and the group had spent the three days alternating between eating, training, and sleeping. Even Sakura stuck to the new regimen. Then again, it may be because that was the orders of all the Team leaders, even the teams that were currently ineligible because of losses. They needed everyone to be as strong as they can.  
  
However, it was after curfew, and no one was seen training. They were all sleeping. However, Naruto was having a very troubled dream.  
  
---  
  
Naruto's Dream  
  
Naruto was running through a forest as fast as he could from four shadowy figure, who were throwing shuriken at him constantly. Even though he dodged them all, they all drew blood. Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a sea of blood. In front of him, images of his friends being tortured flashed before him.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house, he was dreaming about the night Itachi killed his parents (What else? He's been thinking about it for the whole series.)  
  
---  
  
Sasuke's Dream  
  
Sasuke is running home from a day of training with another member of the Uchiha clan. It was five in the morning, and he knew his mother would be angry that he had been out training all night.  
  
However, when he arrived at his house, he saw it burning, and his brother, Itachi, stood in the middle of the wreckage of the house, mumbling softly. Sasuke noticed that Itachi's Sharingan was activated.  
  
"Sasuke-san, stay back." The Uchiha who was training him ordered.  
  
"Yes." Sasuke replied.  
  
Then, Sasuke's trainer leaped at Itachi, who dodged and stabbed the trainer once on the back. Itachi then lifted him and did Tsukiyomi. When the sensei recovered, Itachi slew him.  
  
---  
  
Sasuke woke in a cold sweat, his Sharingan ready, scanning the room. Although he knew that his house was empty aside from him, Sasuke could not help the reflex action he had developed to protect himself from enemies.  
  
Realizing that he could not sleep, Sasuke began practicing his jutsus. Although he avoided using the jutsu that Kakashi had taught him, the Nankara, he developed all of his other combat jutsus.  
  
---  
  
The next day, the teams continued their training. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade (who had given up her title when Takara was ready) each trained their favorite students of Team 7.  
  
---  
  
Kakashi was continuing to show Sasuke the Nankara jutsu, which Kakashi hoped would increase Sasuke's ability. Although Orochimaru was dead and there was nothing holding Sasuke back, since the Curse Seal vanished upon Orochimaru's death, Sasuke was having trouble controlling his powers lately because of the fact that he kept having the dream about Itachi.  
  
"Sasuke, you have to focus. Although the jutsu is engraved into your genetics, it still requires focus. Trust me, this is worth the sacrifice. Again!" said Kakashi.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, doing the hand seals for the Nankara. When he reached the last seal, he thrust his hand out, upon which a large, sparking ball of chakra rested. "Nankara!"  
  
Upon that, the ball flew out toward the wall that they were using as a target. When the ball hit, however, it merely sparked off harmlessly. Raw chakra surrounded the wall momentarily, and then vanished.  
  
"Sasuke, that's not good enough! Although you burned the wall, it's not strong enough to rely on a burn! That would require to be highly proficient in the jutsu!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
"Kakashi, I can't master this jutsu, I'm not ready!" said Sasuke.  
  
"Would you prefer a sparring match, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Yes." Sasuke said.  
  
"Okay." Kakashi said, as he threw a kick at Sasuke, which the latter blocked sloppily.  
  
---  
  
"Good, Naruto! You're getting the hang of it." Jiraiya said, after Naruto had done the Speed Increase for the eighth time.  
  
"Arigatoo, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said. Although he still called Jiraiya "Ero-sennin" in informal occasions, training and food were not informal, and thus he used the formal name.  
  
"I think you're ready, Naruto-san. You have the skill and speed. The only thing is, you need to work on stealth. There is always a stealth section in the Exam, where you need to ambush a column that is really a rival team. The teams rotate between Ambush and Column. If the Column detects you, you fail. However, it's Column Team's job to move as stealthily as possible, so as to make sure that you cannot stay loud until you hear them." Jiraiya said.  
  
"But, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei told us that the task was to get a scroll from the Jounin Examiners." Naruto answered, confused.  
  
"That's the Second Task. Stealth is the first. The last is one-on- one, the same as the Chuunin Exam." Jiraiya said.  
  
"Okay. Jiraiya, do you know Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll set up an ambush, and you walk along Victory Trail." Said Naruto.  
  
"Using Kage Bunshins to simulate teammates?" asked Jiraiya.  
  
"Yes."  
  
---  
  
At Tsunade and Sakura's training grounds, the two were practicing Sakura's weakest part, Taijutsu. Sakura's Taijutsu skills had increased during the three days, and she was starting to be able to use chakra to enhance her taijutsu.  
  
"You're doing well, Sakura-san." Tsunade said, as Sakura scored a roundhouse kick to her stomach. "But you're strength is lacking. If you could use the Hyuuga's taijutsu style, it would be one thing. However, you have to attack me using chakra to make your techniques harder."  
  
"Yes, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura replied, as she threw a punch at Tsunade's face. Again, the punch connected, and this time it was hard.  
  
"Nice punch." Tsunade said, as she threw a front snap at Sakura, which the latter dodged. Sakura then countered with a roundhouse to the head, which Tsunade blocked.  
  
"You're getting very good, Sakura." Tsunade said.  
  
"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said, as she wiped a bead of seat from her forehead.  
  
"Okay, that's enough sparring for now. Now, on to physical training." Tsunade ordered.  
  
Immediately, Sakura began her training, which consisted of 200 push- ups, 200 sit-ups, 100 jumping jacks, and stretching.  
  
All the while, Tsunade was barking out every mistake in her positioning.  
  
When Sakura was finished with that, Tsunade ordered some stance practice. Although Sakura was quite efficient when it came to flowing, she had trouble with her ability to put strikes in between the flow.  
  
---  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the tedious nature of this chapter. I promise, there will be some action soon. I just wanted to make the huge increase in strength between now and the start of the exams believable. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Shadow Wars  
  
A/N: Now, I feel I've delayed enough (two filler chapters in a row) so I'm going to begin the Exam.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 10  
  
---  
  
"Hmm... What day is it..." thought Naruto, who had just got out of bed after his sleep the night before. When he looked at the calendar, he saw that it was the day of the Jounin Exam. Finally, it was time for him to become a true ninja.  
  
After eating a light breakfast, he left his house and went to the meeting spot. It was the same memorial park that Kakashi had tested them in on their second day together.  
  
When he got there, everything was as it should be. Sasuke and Sakura were there, but Kakashi wasn't. He was supposedly at a meeting for the examiners, so they could prepare everything for the exam.  
  
"Ohayoo, Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto said excitedly.  
  
"Ohayoo, Dobe-kun." Replied Sasuke.  
  
"Ohayoo, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied. "Well, now that Naruto-kun's here, let's go!" said Sakura. She knew that she would at least be promoted individually, deep down. However, the adrenaline rush was causing her to have doubts.  
  
"Right, Sakura-chan."  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Neji's team was also assembling. Neji had been able to make a miraculous recovery a day before the exam, but he was very rusty in his technique, so he had stayed up all night stretching.  
  
"Ohayoo, team." Neji said coldly.  
  
"Ohayoo, Neji-kun." TenTen said. (I think I'll make there be a Neji x TenTen pairing in this story, as well, since the anime supports it, at least a TenNeji pairing.)  
  
"Ohayoo, Neji." Replied the last member of the team, Aburame Shino.  
  
---  
  
"Hello, Kakashi. Glad to see you made it." Said Takara.  
  
"Hello, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi, bowing.  
  
"Listen: I have heard troubling rumors that Uchiha Itachi may be coming, with Sasuke as his target. I need you to make sure that Itachi cannot kill Sasuke. If Itachi arrives, attack him. Do not allow Sasuke to fight, but give no indication that you knew this would happen." Takara ordered.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama."  
  
---  
  
When Naruto and the others reached the area for the first exam, a huge area, they saw that it was full of a lot of powerful fighters. However, the threesome merely grinned at each other.  
  
"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard about you. I desire to fight you, so do not lose until you fight me." One of them said.  
  
"What did you hear about me?" inquired Naruto.  
  
"That the only reason you reached Chuunin was because of the Kyuubi!" he said, as his leg flew at Naruto.  
  
Naruto rapidly blocked it and threw a sharp punch at the unidentified fighter. However, he was forced to stop because the head examiner had entered.  
  
"Welcome..." he started, looking at Naruto and the fighter. "To the Jounin Exam. This Exam is a series of three trials. You must complete them in turn, and each one is over a scroll, except the Third Trial. But that's later. Your first trial is to retrieve a copy of the Rage Scroll from one of these fifty Jounin (there were fifty teams enrolled in the Exam.) The Jounin can choose to give up the scroll, or he can force you to steal it from him. However, once your palm touches the scroll, you pass the Trial. Is that understood!?"  
  
"Yes, sensei!" the teams chorused.  
  
"Now, go up to my assistant, the female ANBU member, and draw a paper. On it is the name of your assigned Examiner. Then, you will be dismissed. You are to assemble tomorrow at noon. Bring food, and all your weapons, because you will not be allowed to return. Once you arrive here, you are here for twenty-four hours unless you finish before the end of the Trial. Now, each team pick one representative, and, when you're done, have him pick up the paper." The Examiner said.  
  
Naruto was selected as their representative, so he chose the paper. He picked one at random and walked to his team, showing his paper. The paper only had a name on it, not even a favorite jutsu factoid.  
  
The paper read Yataka Kararu.  
  
"Now, approach me and show me your paper." The Examiner ordered.  
  
When Naruto showed the examiner his paper, the examiner blinked furiously, before saying, "Boy, you and your team are in for a tough exam."  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Kararu was my student, and he's been in on the exams for eight years. He hasn't passed one student in all those years. He likes for everyone to fight him for the scroll, and he is not weak. His chakra capacity is even larger than that of Uchiha Itachi, and so is his prowess. You may have trouble with him." The Examiner said.  
  
Naruto approached his team glumly, telling them of the bad news.  
  
"Hmm... The only thing we can do is stick to our strengths. Naruto, you'll be our power hitter, so avoid any toe-to-toe confrontations. Sakura, I need you to use your top-notch genjutsu to confuse Kararu. As for me, I'll use my speed to allow you to use your strength, Naruto."  
  
"No. You all know Kage Bunshin, right?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes." Replied Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"We'll use that jutsu to conserve stamina." Said Naruto.  
  
---  
  
Can Team 7 defeat Yataka Kararu, the "Terror of Death?"  
  
---  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the filler, but the next one will be exciting, I promise. By the way, I realized one thing. I watched episode 84, and I was off in that Sasuke wasn't in private training with an Uchiha, but I won't change it. Besides, I'll probably use my version later on. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
Chapter 11  
  
---  
  
The next day, the three members of Team 7 arrived at the exam area. Once again, they were the last people to arrive, though they went straight there.  
  
"I will announce each examiner in turn. He or she will face you for thirty seconds and then go into the forest. This time is for you to study his face, so use this time wisely and memorize what he looks like. If you bring back the wrong scroll..." the head examiner began. "You will fail."  
  
"Maito Gai." The examiner said. Gai arrived at the podium, stood there for thirty seconds, and back flipped into the forest. "Hatake Kakashi."  
  
He continued through the list, until he reached Team 7's examiner, Yataka Kararu.  
  
Kararu was a tall, thin fighter. His build was not impressive, but he held himself regally. He had red, long hair. But the worst thing was his face. It was covered with scars and blisters. He also seemed to only have one eye. The other eye socket was filled with a whitish liquid that seemed useless to see.  
  
When Kararu arrived at the podium, he glared directly at Naruto, his white eye strangely in focus. Sasuke noticed that Kararu was performing hand seals.  
  
---  
  
Finally, Kararu simply vanished into the forest. Unlike the other Jounins, who leaped from tree to tree constantly, he simply sat down on the ground and waited.  
  
---  
  
"Now that the examiners are done, you move out into the forest." The examiner said. No sooner had he said "forest" when the teams leaped into the forest.  
  
"Sakura, Naruto, I think I know where he is." Sasuke said.  
  
"Where?" the couple inquired.  
  
"The clearing up ahead. I read about him, and his jutsus are too powerful to confine to an area with lots of trees. That means a clearing, and this forest only has one clearing." Sasuke said.  
  
"Hmm... That is logical, but, on the other hand, not everything is logical." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's check it out." Naruto said.  
  
---  
  
Three hours later, they found Kararu, who was still sitting, meditating on his chakra. Soon as they reached him, an explosion went off.  
  
"Watch out!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto and Sakura away. The explosion hit him full force in the chest. He was blasted back several feet, his eyes closed.  
  
"Damn it..." thought Naruto. "There must be some chakra strings here..."  
  
"That is correct, Naruto." Kararu said, his globule eye sharpening it's gaze. It suddenly transformed into a black globule, which allows him to see the chakra of everything around him. "You are strong, but not strong enough."  
  
"That's what you think. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, as he was surrounded by red chakra. Suddenly, one hundred clones appeared.  
  
"Whoa... That's too strong..." thought Kararu. "I'm going to have to end this now."  
  
Suddenly, Kararu vanished. A second later, he was back in place, and all the clones burst into smoke. The real Naruto was blown back, a large cut on his chest.  
  
"What the..." thought Sakura. "I guess... I have no choice."  
  
Sakura began performing the hand seals for the fire kunai. One she reached the last seal, she flared her chakra all around her.  
  
"Katon: Ho Kunai no Jutsu!" Sakura said. Her chakra started to form into many kunai, as the chakra converted into fire.  
  
"Uh-oh... If I get hit with that, I'm in trouble. Where did the girl get all this chakra?" thought Kararu.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura sent all the kunai at Kararu. He dodged two of them, but the rest him them in his chest.  
  
"Ah!" Kararu shouted as he was blasted back. Sakura then teleported behind him and performed a move similar to the ending of Sasuke's Lion Rendan. Kararu was knocked into the ground.  
  
At that moment, Naruto came too, the large cut opening wider and wider.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan! Watch out!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, he's dow-"Sakura started to say. However, she was interrupted as Kararu kicked her in the stomach, sending her into a nearby tree. She was knocked unconscious.  
  
"You'll... Pay... For... That!" Naruto said, as red chakra flared around him again. This time, however, it was primal rage that caused it to erupt around him.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Kararu. He then hit Kararu in his back.  
  
"This is bad... If he keeps this up, I can die..." Kararu thought. He then said "I give up. Your team passes. Naruto, you and the girl get full marks. Sasuke has one point deducted because he only contributed once, when he saved you two from my trap."  
  
"Arigatoo, Kararu-sensei." Naruto said.  
  
---  
  
Did the rest of the Rookie Nine pass? And will Team 7 be able to finish the exam with the team intact?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. However, I'm sitting on a dilemma for the future chapters. To make the NaruSaku pairing more obvious, I'm probably going to put them against each other in the one-on-one section, and have one forfeit to the other. However, I am unsure who it should be. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: A new character is introduced, and he adds another form of communication. When I use [text] instead of the usual "text", it shows that form of talking.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 12  
  
---  
  
Eight hours later, the teams had all finished their exam and were awaiting the ceremony for the ending of the first exam. The audience and examinees were chattering in thought as to who passed.  
  
"Do you think the Kid's team passed?" one of the Konoha mothers asked.  
  
"I hope not." Her husband replied. "He'll ruin our village's security. How can a prankster even become a damn Chuunin!?"  
  
"I do not know." His wife replied.  
  
"Now, to announce the individuals who passed." The head examiner said. Instantly, a nervous silence passed over the listeners. All were eager to see who would advance to the next task. He then handed the scroll with the ones who passed.  
  
"From Konoha: Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. Nara Shikamaru..." the reader continued for a long time, listing all the names of those who passed. When he got to Naruto, everyone from Konoha groaned.  
  
As the announcer went through the names, there were different chouruses of boos and cheers. However, one fighter seemed to get particular attention. His name was Hanara Yokure. He was a Hidden Mist Chuunin, but was apparently one of the strongest of the competitors, perhaps even on Kage level, because of his bloodline, which allowed him to see his opponent's thoughts. When he combined it with his village's jutsus, it made him almost unstoppable.  
  
As for Yokure's appearance, it was not at all menacing. In fact, he was fairly short and had scruffy white hair, giving him a frail appearance.  
  
When Yokure was called up to be promoted, he glanced, almost mechanically, at Naruto. Immediately, a wide grin broke on his face, one which suggested his true desire. Yokure had only come to the exams to kill two people, Sasuke and Naruto. However, he wanted to first kill Naruto, so as to prevent Naruto from interfering. He knew the two boys' stories, and knew their differences.  
  
[Naruto, you will not survive this exam.] Yokure sent the message into Naruto's mind.  
  
"What was that?" Naruto thought frantically.  
  
[Your only enemy that can defeat you.]  
  
Instantly, Naruto started glancing wildly, trying to find who was talking.  
  
[You won't be able to use your eyes to find me. Use your ability to sense chakra, baka. Use it so that I have an excuse!]  
  
"It's you, isn't it, Hanara Yokure!? What are you doing to me! Get out of my head! GET OUT!" Naruto thought.  
  
[Ah!]  
  
Naruto's mental panic had caused Yokure to experience pain. That was the downside to his bloodline, his only weakness. If someone panics mentally, he will be unable to continue using it. Also, it uses a lot of chakra, so he rarely even goes into conversations with it.  
  
---  
  
"Hokage-san." Mizukage said.  
  
"Yes, Mizukage-san?" responded Hokage.  
  
"We have a problem, about Hanara Yokure. I have a feeling he will attempt to kill Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto during the Third Task. He has been mad at the Uzumaki family for years, and his clan has always been a bloody rival of the Uchiha clan." Mizukage said.  
  
"What!? Why didn't you tell me before? I'd better tell those two to train during all their free hours. I'll even give them authorization to train during the night if they so desire." Hokage said.  
  
"Do what you want, Hokage-san." Mizukage said.  
  
---  
  
"Sasuke, Naruto, I'm putting you on advance training schedules as per Hokage-sama's orders." Kakashi said.  
  
"What? Why?" inquired Naruto.  
  
"Mizukage-sama has told Hokage-sama that Yokure wants to kill you two. I saw what happened, Naruto. This is no laughing matter. As a Genin, he had twenty A-rank missions and accomplished them all, with only one assist by his teammates. He's been training since he was four, and has developed his bloodline ability to become even stronger than the first one to possess it, Hanara Ochata." Kakashi said.  
  
"Wow... But what can we do? We only have twelve weeks to prepare, and much of the time is taken up with the Exam." Said Sasuke.  
  
"Hokage-sama has allowed you to train nights, days, whenever, in order to prepare for this new threat. Thus, the only off-time you might have is the time you spend during the Second Task. Please finish it quickly, you two, and get ready." Kakashi said.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, on the other end of the city, Yokure was busy sparring a band of Mizu Bunshins that he had created. Each one, he killed ruthlessly, and created a replacement instantaneously, each time making the new one more and more durable.  
  
"Even though I have the advantage against Sasuke, Naruto has the Kyuubi on his side, and it can defeat me. Therefore, I need to kill him before he summons the Kyuubi's chakra, because he will if I get him too weak." Yokure thought, as he through a Fuuma Shuriken at one of the Bunshins, destroying it.  
  
"Yokure-sama, don't you think this is a little over-doing it, especially so close to the fight?" asked Yokure's teammate, Sarate. Sarate was a tall, female Chuunin with long, blue hair and eyes that were completely black. She had the ability to control her opponent's chakra.  
  
"No, Sarate. It's necessary." Yokure said.  
  
"Okay, if you say so..." Sarate said.  
  
---  
  
Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to defeat the threat that Yokure poses?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the length, but this is sort of a filler again, and I don't want to bore you guys with this type of filler for too long. SuPeRfReAk, your character will appear soon, I want to hold off on him until the Second Task. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
Chapter 13  
  
---  
  
"Naruto, come at me!" Kakashi ordered. Immediately, the blond-haired boy charged at Kakashi, kunai in hand. "Not like that!"  
  
Kakashi blocked the kunai, ripped it out of Naruto's hand, and hit him eight times, five in the face and three to the stomach. Naruto then threw a punch at Kakashi, who caught it. Kakashi then flipped the younger shinobi over his head effortlessly.  
  
"If you can't beat me when I don't use my Sharingan, how can you defeat Yokure?" shouted Kakashi.  
  
"I... I don't know..." Naruto said, coughing up blood.  
  
"I think it has happened... He has drained all of his chakra... He can't fight anymore. I'd better knock him out, because he will definitely not accept a forfeit." Kakashi thought.  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi teleported behind the blond-haired shinobi. He then did a quick chop to the pressure point, knocking Naruto out.  
  
---  
  
"Yokure-sama, I really think you should stop." Sarate said.  
  
"No... Sarate-san, I'm fine..." Yokure said, panting.  
  
"Yokure-sama, you cannot continue. I'm ending this now." Sarate said. Immediately, her eyes lit up, as she glared at Yokure's chakra center. Instantly, his chakra flared up and temporarily froze his muscles. "Gomen, Yokure-sama. I have broken my promise to you."  
  
"What... You fool!" Yokure shouted. Suddenly, he drained all the paralyzing chakra back in. "You'll wish you were never born!"  
  
Yokure threw a shuriken at Sarate, who quickly dodged it.  
  
"Yokure-sama, stop it!" Sarate shouted, as she froze Yokure's muscles once again. She then teleported behind him and hit him once using a chop to the neck's pressure point. Yokure slumped, unconscious.  
  
---  
  
"Sasuke, you have to focus your chakra to your hands. This is the only way you can defeat Yokure." Jiraiya said. For the month of break between exams, Jiraiya and Kakashi had swapped students, because both students needed a type of training that their usual sensei did not do.  
  
"I know, Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke said, trying once again to get all the chakra he needed into his hands.  
  
Sasuke was attempting to learn a taijutsu style that involved using chakra as a blade, even as he thrust his hand forward. However, the chakra needed to be quickly converted into spinning, bladed wind (similar to Temari's attack that she used to finish TenTen off), or he would cut himself. So far, the most he managed to do is cut himself with his chakra.  
  
---  
  
A month later, it was time for the Second Task. The examinees and audience turned up, watching as the teams are paired up.  
  
"Kakashi." Hokage said.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama?" inquired Kakashi.  
  
"Did you make progress with Sasuke and Naruto?" inquired Hokage.  
  
"I definitely made progress with Naruto, but I'm not so sure with Sasuke. Jiraiya's report was highly upsetting." Kakashi said.  
  
"The Second Task is amongst the hardest tasks in the exam. Teams are paired up into two sides, Ambush and Convoy. In order for Ambush to pass, they must successfully capture a scroll being carried by Convoy team's leader and make it out. Judges that are hiding by all the potential ambush positions will judge the Ambush team based on stealth, concealment, and efficiency. Convoy team will be judged based on defensive prowess. All the teams will have a chance to be ambushing. This will be accomplished by a reassignment upon completion." The Head examiner said.  
  
"The following teams will be ambush: Konoha Team 1... Konoha Team 3..." the examiner in charge of this task began. When he finished announcing the Ambush teams, he began announcing the Convoy teams. By a draw, Naruto's team was paired up with Shikamaru's team.  
  
Although Sakura was no longer interested in Sasuke as a boyfriend, she and Ino had never made up. They still had the fiery rivalry that they had at the Academy.  
  
---  
  
Before the Task, Ino and Sakura went off for a break, during which they had a confrontation.  
  
"Sakura, my team will most definitely beat yours. The only good fighter on your team is Sasuke-kun, and he cannot withstand Shikamaru's Shadow Bind no Jutsu." Ino said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You haven't seen our team, but Naruto-kun and myself have become much stronger, and your Shintenshin no Jutsu will not be able to defeat me." Sakura responded, glaring holes at Ino.  
  
"Oh? And you have a jutsu that can defeat it?" inquired Ino. However, her thoughts were different. She was confused as to why Sakura had referred to Naruto as "Naruto-kun." From what she knew, Sakura was still in love with Sasuke.  
  
"Yes, I do." Sakura said, and promptly left the break room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what took you so long?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I had a rather... Involving... conversation with an old friend, Naruto- kun." Sakura said.  
  
"Ino?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes." Replied Sakura simply.  
  
---  
  
"When you two are done flirting, we'll go to the podium. It's our turn." Sasuke said, for the two had spent two hours talking to each other, even going into a bit of hugging.  
  
"Oeck... What?!" Naruto said. "What do you mean, it's our turn?!"  
  
"They called us." Sasuke said simply.  
  
---  
  
"Hmm... They're probably going to set up an ambush point at the valley center, because it's the only spot where they strike with one extra jutsu. The problem it, the valley center is too dark. My Shadow Bind no Jutsu won't work, because there's no light. I'll have to limit myself to basics, taijutsu, and shuriken jutsu." Shikamaru said.  
  
"So we'll avoid the valley center." Chouji said.  
  
"No, Chouji. We'll do our stand at the valley center." Ino said forcefully. Although Shikamaru and Chouji didn't know it, Ino was determined to defeat Sakura, even to the danger point.  
  
---  
  
"Hmm... The only way we can get in a strong ambush is if we attack in the valley center. The walls will block the sun, and we can set our position up on the walls." Sasuke said.  
  
"I agree." Naruto and Sakura said together.  
  
"Also, let's place an exploding scroll set to explode when I send chakra to it with one of my Fire Element jutsus." Sasuke said. "And place it on the valley wall."  
  
"Good idea." Sakura said.  
  
---  
  
"And now, team Ambush, move into position." The examiner ordered. Team 7 immediately ran off to the valley center.  
  
---  
  
Will Team 7 be able to defeat Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I realize that this chapter was a bit boring. Also the taijutsu style that Jiraiya was teaching Sasuke is a bit like the Hyuuga "soft-palm" style, but I never showed the supreme technique of that style.  
  
Also, I have a complaint with the reviews. I'm getting tired of these "it's cool, update soon" reviews, because all it teaches me is that you like the plot and want more. However, that doesn't show me what you want me to have, so I'm writing purely on instinct. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if my note at the end of the last chapter sounded mean, but I was frustrated (finals coming up.)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 14  
  
---  
  
"And now, team Ambush, move into position." The examiner ordered. Team 7 immediately ran off to the valley center. "Now, team Convoy advance."  
  
---  
  
"Ino, you sure about this?" asked Shikamaru. They had been moving toward the valley center for three hours, and were tiring out badly.  
  
"Yes, Shikamaru. There's no way Sakura can defeat me! Chouji, Shikamaru, you guys get Naruto and Sasuke-kun. I'll get Sakura." Said Ino.  
  
"Yes, ma'am..." Shikamaru said weakly. He was sure that a showdown at the valley center would surely mean that they would fail the exam. However, he also knew that Ino would never allow reason to interfere with her rivalry with Sakura.  
  
"How troublesome..." thought Shikamaru.  
  
---  
  
"They're coming now." Sasuke said. He had his Sharingan ready, scanning the horizon.  
  
Not only was Ino insisting on a showdown at the valley center, she also wanted to make sure that Team 7 knew that they were coming. She wanted to fight Sakura one-on-one with Sakura having an advantage.  
  
"Right." Naruto and Sasuke said together.  
  
---  
  
Five minutes later, Ino's team had reached the valley center. Almost immediately, Sasuke set off the exploding notes. When he did that, rock debris fell down into the valley, missing the Convoy team by three inches.  
  
As soon as the notes went off, the Ambush team jumped into the valley, throwing shuriken at their target. Immediately, Ino's team got ready, deflecting the shuriken with their kunai.  
  
As Naruto fell, he was starting to do the hand seals for his Kage Bunshin. Approximately three inches off the ground, he finished the seals.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Almost immediately, twenty identical clones materialized. All twenty began charging up for Naruto's top technique, the Resengan.  
  
Chakra began swirling in the clones' hands, growing in strength.  
  
"I don't want to kill them, only knock them out," thought the original Naruto.  
  
When it reached the wanted strength, all the clones attacked Chouji, judging that he would take up the most chakra (because his body would absorb most of it.) However, Chouji blocked a few, weakening the combination. Still, it knocked Chouji out. Therefore, he could no longer participate no matter what.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were exchanging taijutsu blows. The girls were whirling effortlessly, neither gaining the advantage. Suddenly, Sakura performed a powerful genjutsu that caused Ino to think that Sakura had changed into Kyuubi. At the same time, Sakura did the seals for her Ho Kunai no Jutsu.  
  
Sakura knew that she had to finish this fast or Ino would use her Shintenshin no Jutsu, or, worse, her Shinranshin no Jutsu. While Shintenshin allowed Ino to control her target's body, it caused her to lose control of her own. If she missed, an enemy could easily kill it, causing Ino to be stuck. However, Shinranshin eliminated that problem.  
  
"Katon: Ho Kunai no Jutsu!" Sakura shouted, as she fired a tremendous amount of fire kunai at Ino. Ino, since she was still befuddled by the genjutsu, was unable to dodge them in time. It was another knockout for Team 7.  
  
---  
  
However, Sasuke was having slight trouble with Shikamaru. Although Shikamaru could not use his Shadow Bind, he was still proving to be strong.  
  
"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled, causing his eyes to take on the familiar Sharingan pattern, red with commas.  
  
"Now, Sasuke, I'll show you a jutsu I've never shown anyone. I wouldn't suggest trying to copy it, though. It'll burn your Sharingan out." Shikamaru began. "Shadow Coffin no jutsu!"  
  
Almost immediately, the valley walls' shadows started expanding and contracting. Without warning, the shadow that was cast on the ground next to Sasuke wrapped around him.  
  
A few minutes later, the shadows left, and Sasuke fell to the ground.  
  
"You fool. You could well have surpassed me, but you focused only on revenge against Itachi. However, you assumed that, because you defeated Orochimaru, you could slack off. No one can destroy his opponent if he's not following a routine that he's been following for years!" Shikamaru taunted (he's fairly certain that Sasuke's dead.)  
  
Suddenly, Naruto realized that Shikamaru had defeated Sasuke. In an instant, he appeared behind Shikamaru, kunai held to his opponent's throat.  
  
"You bastard. I promise you, this fight..." Naruto began. "Will be your last."  
  
"Foolish Naruto. Never underestimate your adversary." Shikamaru said, as he thrust his elbow into Naruto's side.  
  
Naruto dodged, but his initial attack was ruined. In order to not holster his kunai, he threw it at Shikamaru, who dodged it.  
  
"What now, dead last? What can you do?" taunted Shikamaru again.  
  
In an instant, Naruto teleported behind Shikamaru. "Rock Lee taught me this move" he began. "Leaf Shadow Dance! INITIAL LOTUS!"  
  
As Naruto did the lotus, he realized that he wasn't doing the attack on Shikamaru, who had teleported away. Naruto stopped the attack in time, but he had injured himself already.  
  
"Fool. Don't announce your jutsus so obviously." Shikamaru said, as he teleported behind Naruto. An instant later, Naruto was in an indentation in the valley wall. Shikamaru had kicked Naruto very hard.  
  
---  
  
Will Naruto be able to defeat Shikamaru? And is Sasuke dead?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for the cliffie. As always, please read & review, and I may listen to you.  
  
However, I have Sasuke's fate already decided, so I don't need any comments on that. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: This chapter is really a continuation of the previous, but I felt that I held it off enough.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 15  
  
---  
  
"Naruto, you're finished. Surrender. I don't want to fight you anymore." Shikamaru said.  
  
"Well... Isn't this a surprise? Shikamaru, getting bored as usual. Well, you'll just have to forfeit yourself, because I'm not backing down!" Naruto said, as red chakra flared around him.  
  
"What... What's this?" gasped Shikamaru.  
  
In a second, Naruto appeared behind Shikamaru, and the latter felt a large pain in his back. Naruto had kicked him in his back, sending Shikamaru into the valley wall. A second before Shikamaru hit the wall, Naruto teleported in front of Shikamaru and struck the latter in the stomach, hard. Shikamaru coughed up blood.  
  
"H... How... Is this... Possible? Y... You were nearly dead a minute ago!" gasped Shikamaru. "I... I... I give up!"  
  
---  
  
An hour later, Naruto and Sakura were at the hospital, waiting for the report on Sasuke's condition. They didn't have to wait long, but the news was very bad.  
  
"Naruto, Sakura, I don't know how to tell you this, because there is good and bad news. The good news is that Sasuke will survive. He has no damage to vital organs. However, there is bad news." The nurse began. "The bad news is that he will be unable to fight ever again. Shikamaru's jutsu broke his spinal cord directly above the neck. All the same, Sasuke was lucky that Shikamaru didn't use a lot of chakra. If he had, Sasuke may have been killed."  
  
"Lucky!? You call this lucky!? He has a dream that requires him to be able to fight! How... How will he take this!? How will Kakashi-sensei take this? Did you think on that while you were in there, trying to figure out what to tell us?" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Naruto-kun, we really shouldn't go crazy about this. It's.. It's not what Sasuke wants." Sakura said, trying to calm the blond shinobi.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I know that you gave up on Sasuke, but don't tell me that you don't care about this! Sasuke is our teammate, and has been since we were Genin! We begged Hokage-sama to allow us to stay in our own team as assistants to Kakashi-sensei! We did everything together! Every single damn thing!" Naruto exploded, as he ran out of the hospital and to the memorial park where they had had their first training session with Kakashi.  
  
"I see that you're here, Naruto. What's the problem?" inquired Kakashi, who had not yet heard about the fact that Sasuke had been paralyzed.  
  
"It's Sasuke. He... He's not able to continue fighting. He was paralyzed." Naruto said, silent tears trickling down his face. Sasuke had helped him numerous times, and he had helped Sasuke about the same amount. So why couldn't he aid Sasuke this time?  
  
"I see..." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "So the rumors I heard were true?"  
  
"Yes, they were, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.  
  
---  
  
"What... What happened?" thought Sasuke drowsily. He remembered Shikamaru performing the jutsu and a sudden pain in his neck, as he heard a crack. So he must have been... Paralyzed! Sasuke realized with a start. That would explain his inability to move his body.  
  
"What... What does this mean? Am I unable to be a shinobi anymore? Itachi! Oh, what'll he do if he hears that I'm paralyzed? And what about my revenge? This can't be true! IT CAN'T!" thought Sasuke desperately. But he knew, deep down, that it was true.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke was no longer able to live life as a shinobi.  
  
---  
  
"So, it's true." Said Yokure.  
  
"It would seem so." Replied Sarate tiredly. She had spent the past eight hours talking with Yokure about how to kill Naruto and Sasuke. After that, they received reports that Sasuke had been paralyzed. Yokure knew that Konoha would try to heal Sasuke, and therefore they would have ANBU members stationed around his room. And, no matter how strong Yokure and Sarate were, they were no match for fifteen ANBU. Sasuke would have to wait until later.  
  
---  
  
After Sasuke's defeat, Naruto was severely demoralized. But he wasn't the only one. Sakura, although she had attempted to maintain her composure, was anything but calm. She knew that their team would not be disqualified, but she was worried about Naruto as well. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke's strength were about evenly matched. If Sasuke lost to a Konoha Chuunin, what would happen to Naruto?  
  
It was in this state that she met Naruto the day before the Third Task, the one-on-one matches. In an attempt to comfort Naruto, she began flirting with him. Eventually, they hugged each other, bringing their lips close together...  
  
---  
  
Will Naruto be able to defeat Yokure alone?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I think that this chapter should just about wrap up that section of the Jounin Exam. Also, I want opinions as to who should forfeit if I put Naruto against Sakura in one of his matches. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
Chapter 16  
  
---  
  
"Sasuke... How could this happen to you? You were always pushing yourself, trying to defeat Itachi. I should be the one paralyzed, not you. You have a goal that does not only help you..." thought Naruto.  
  
It was the last night before the start of the Third Task, and Naruto couldn't sleep. He had only two things on his mind: Sasuke and Sakura. That was all that mattered to him at that time.  
  
"What if I... What if I get matched up against Sakura-chan? Will I... Will I be selfish, and continue to fight her, or, even worse, forcing her to go through the torment of surrendering? Or will I allow my dream of becoming Hokage to be delayed by a few years?" thought Naruto. Those were his two biggest fears, allowing setbacks and hurting Sakura. However, that seemed very likely in the exams.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was also on her bed, wide awake, thinking about Sasuke and Naruto. She also was unsure if she would surrender or fight Naruto.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, all the teams assembled, although there were many missing amongst the people who were in the Exam. From Konoha alone, eight teams were not there. They had failed the Exam. Some had even been killed.  
  
"Welcome, people, to the Konoha arena. This will be the final test for these fine young men and women, in which they will be locked in one-on- one battle for the pride of their village, their family honor, and whatever personal agendas they may have." Announced the Assistant Head examiner. The Head Examiner had been urgently called for a mission near Konoha's borders (yes, this mission will be important to the next story arc.) "And now, judges, announce the first match."  
  
The judges pulled two slips of paper from a jar. These slips of paper had the names of all the remaining participants.  
  
"We, the judges of the Third Task of the Jounin Exam, have paired, in an impartial manner, two shinobi to fight each other in the afore-mentioned task. The following participants are to step into the center of the arena at this time: Hanara Yokure and Hyuuga Neji." The judges announced formally.  
  
Neji and Yokure advanced into the center of the ring, hardly daring to turn away from the other, glaring at each other. At the same time, one of the judges advanced into the area between Neji and Yokure.  
  
"Any shinobi tools are permitted. No interferences are permitted. You are to fight until death or knockout, whichever comes first. If I feel that the fight is obviously a win for one of the fighters, I will stop the match in the favor of the winning fighter. You are not permitted to attack the audience. If, at any time, you do not wish to continue, you may raise your hand and clearly say 'I, insert your name here, hereby surrender.' Fights are to match the shinobi code." The judge said. "Begin."  
  
In that instant, both fighters began focusing on their bloodline, Yokure rearranging his mind and Neji doing hand seals.  
  
"Byakugan!" Neji said. Instantly, the veins surrounding his eyes bulged, and even partially went into his eyes.  
  
"Typical..." muttered Yokure. "I can feel your fear."  
  
"I have no fear!" yelled Neji, angry. He ran at Yokure, and began attacking with his "gentle hands" taijutsu style. However, Yokure did not seem to be phased by the furious onslaught.  
  
Suddenly, Yokure did a quick "tap" to Neji's neck. Instantly, Neji slumped weakly.  
  
"What... What did you do?" inquired Neji, struggling to maintain consciousness.  
  
"I just killed off one of your chakra centers." Answered Yokure calmly.  
  
"You... You son..." Neji began, but he fell unconscious.  
  
"Winner: Hanara Yokure." The announcer said.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I hope you don't lose this round!" shouted Yokure.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." replied Naruto angrily, under his breath.  
  
---  
  
"Naruto..." Hinata began.  
  
"Yes, Hinata-san?" inquired Naruto.  
  
"I heard... A few months ago... Is it, um, true, that you are going out with Haruno Sakura?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Damn..." muttered Hinata. "No reason, Naruto." After she said this, she stormed away, angry.  
  
"It is your fault, Hinata..." thought Hinata. Although it had been several months since she found out from Sakura that she was dating Naruto, she was still bitter. At first, she had thought it might have been a way to spite Hinata. However, when she thought about it, Sakura wasn't the type to pull such tricks on friends. Hinata wasn't even sure that Sakura knew about her crush on Naruto. On the other hand, it was hard to miss, what with her consistent "blanking-out" in his presence.  
  
Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see her sensei, Kurenai, walk up behind her.  
  
"Hinata-sama, what are you doing out here?" inquired Kurenai.  
  
"Gomen, Kurenai. I was just thinking..." Hinata drifted back off.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kurenai, concerned.  
  
"Kurenai-sensei, has it ever happened that you've liked someone for many years, yet one of your friends takes him instead?" asked Hinata. "I'm sorry if that invades your privacy..."  
  
"No, no problem. In fact, Hinata, there was a time, but I do not think now is the time. Anyway, we have a training session in a few hours." Kurenai said.  
  
"Yes, Kurenai-sensei. I'll be there." Said Hinata. Although Kurenai hadn't been specific in her conversation, Hinata was feeling much better.  
  
---  
  
"So, it is true that my foolish brother got himself paralyzed..." thought Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. "I'll let him relax until he recovers. I doubt he'll stay paralyzed forever. Konoha does have some of the best medic-nin in the world."  
  
"Itachi-sama, should we attack Naruto?" asked Kisame, a tall man with many shark-like features.  
  
"No. We'll let this pass for a while. I see no reason why we should disrupt the enjoyment of the countless fans who came to Konoha to watch the Jounin Exam." Itachi responded.  
  
"Yes, Itachi-sama." Responded Kisame calmly.  
  
---  
  
Will Naruto be able to overcome Yokure?  
  
---  
  
A/N: Although there were little reviews, I got quite a bit out of it. I hope you liked this chapter. And no, Neji is not dead... Yet. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: Once again, I have to give off a few small statements. Shishi, the story was begun when the anime was on the Orochimaru vs. Sarutobi fight. However, since then, I watched all the anime episodes that are out, and picked up some information from various Naruto boards (after all, this story does take place three years after the Orochimaru vs. Sarutobi fight, and thus needs certain facts to match the manga, so I have to research.)  
  
The characters, well, I'm not sure what they would be yet, since Kishimoto does not tell us how old the characters are after every story arc.  
  
However, I cannot yet tell you why I made Shikamaru so rude, since I don't completely know myself. I assure you that I will make it important and not merely a modification of character without reason.  
  
Anyway, shishi haze, I thank you for your comments. Many of them were gaping holes in my story, that I didn't even realize.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 17  
  
---  
  
"Neji-kun..." thought TenTen. "How could you lose to that... That monster. I know you could've won. Were you holding back? No... He used the gentle-hands. Then again, why didn't he use 64 Hands? Or any other supreme Hyuuga jutsu besides Kaiten?"  
  
After Neji's defeat, TenTen had been sitting by his bedside for hours, waiting for him to recover. However, it seemed as though he had a large problem. Yokure's finishing strike could kill easily, and Yokure had used the type of chakra needed for a kill. Although Neji wasn't dead yet, that could easily change.  
  
---  
  
"I need to become stronger to kill that Yokure!" thought Naruto angrily, as he threw a roundhouse kick at one of the Kage Bunshins he had made. The Bunshin blocked it, and countered with his own kick.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Yokure was having some resting time, sleeping. But it was a disturbed sleep, one full of death and despair.  
  
Yokure was once a member of his village's assassination team, TORYA, and had carried out many attacks. However, he quit when he found out that the higher-ups didn't care about the team's fate. This happened after three of his teammates were killed in an attempt to assassinate a Konoha Daimyo. He was dreaming about this attack.  
  
---  
  
_ "Satra, are you in position?" Yokure asked into his tactical radio.  
  
"Roger, Yokure." Satra replied.  
  
Satra was Yokure's love interest, but she was not a very good fighter. Because of this, Yokure liked to keep her as a support person, ordering her to attack from a distance using genjutsu.  
  
"Kanra, are you in position?" Asked Yokure.  
  
"Yes, team lead." Kanra replied.  
  
"And you, Rokuna?" asked Yokure.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Begin the attack." Ordered Yokure.  
  
Almost immediately, Satra activated her sleep genjutsu, seemingly knocking the guards out.  
  
Suddenly, a powerful ball of chakra flew at Satra. It struck her in the stomach, killing her._  
  
---  
  
A few hours later, it was time to begin the second match. The fighters all assembled, waiting for the match to be announced.  
  
"And today's match will be..." the referee began, as he fumbled with the paper that the other two judges had given him. "Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee!"  
  
"So, the time has come, Naruto-kun, for our fight, the one that I promised during the Chuunin Exam." Lee said.  
  
"It appears so, Fuzzy Eyebrows." Said Naruto. "But don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
"I don't." Rock Lee said.  
  
When the referee signaled for the fight to begin, Naruto and Lee rushed at each other, planning to try a straight taijutsu approach. However, neither was able to get a clear foothold on the fight. Lee was managing to hold out because of his superior taijutsu abilities, and Naruto because of his stamina.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto jumped back and pulled out three kunai, which he threw at Lee. Lee quickly dodged the kunai. However, Naruto had used to kunai to give him room to perform a jutsu. When Lee dodged, Naruto put his hands in the familiar cross position.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, instantly creating three clones of himself. When the clones landed, they all charged at Lee.  
  
Lee began lashing out at the clones furiously, kicking and punching. When only the original Naruto was left, Lee began spinning.  
  
"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled, as he rushed forward at Naruto, who suddenly vanished, causing Lee to kick the air. "_Great, where'd he go?_" thought Lee.  
  
---  
  
Naruto was eight feet above him, performing many hand seals rapidly, so fast that not even Kakashi could tell what they were.  
  
"Hinote no Shikkyaku no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted when he finished the hand seals. Instantly, he was surrounded by a large number of fireballs. One by one, the fireballs fell, landing around Lee.  
  
---  
  
Looking up, Lee realized that he was in trouble. There was enough fire to kill someone there. Lee decided to risk it by dodging.  
  
A few minutes later, he realized that this was a mistake. The fireballs were falling rapidly. Lee had already been burnt badly by a few of them.  
  
"Stop the fight." The announcer said. "I declare Uzumaki Naruto the winner."  
  
In response, the crowd became furious, booing and throwing banana peelings at the announcer, who was busy dodging the banana peels.  
  
---  
  
Will the announcer survive the crowd's wrath?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I realize that the banana peelings were unnecessary, but I felt it was time to add some comedic relief, especially after the angst stemming from Shikamaru's fight against Sasuke.  
  
Also, I apologize to Lee fans for making the fight so out of place, but I wanted there to be room to show a few new jutsus.  
  
Also, the new jutsu's name (Hinote no Shikkyaku no Jutsu) means Falling Fire Technique. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: This chapter will be a filler fight because I want the next fight to be Sakura vs. a Konoha shinobi (taking suggestions.) However, this chapter's fight will be good, I promise you.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 18  
  
---  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ready? There's a good chance that you may be up next because almost every fight so far had a Konoha shinobi." Naruto said.  
  
It was the day after Naruto had defeated Rock Lee, and the atmosphere was very charged. This was because, in addition to the normal exam setting, there were reports of a gang of missing-nin approaching the Hidden Leaf at a very fast pace. Their leader was none other than Uchiha Itachi.  
  
"Yes, I am, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.  
  
"Today's fight," the judge began, "will be Talaka Amara versus Imono Harate."  
  
Two shinobi, both in their twenties, walked into the ring. Amara was a tall, black-haired man, and Harate was a blue-haired man. Both were wearing similar clothes, and had a katana slung over their shoulder. They were wearing a traditional samurai-looking kimono. Their hitai-ate (forehead protector) identified them as members of the Hidden Cloud Village.  
  
When the two fighters entered the ring, they both bowed formally and then proceeded to stretch out nonchalantly. When the finished that, they stood straight up and glared at each other. Amara seemed to nod slightly, acknowledging that he understood the stakes of the fight. The night before, the two fighters had agreed that, if they were to be paired together, they would fight to the death. That was their only known style of fighting.  
  
"Begin!" the judge said. Immediately, the two rushed at each other, both rapidly doing hand seals.  
  
"Bunshin no Jutsu!" they said at the same time. Suddenly, Harate jumped and threw three shuriken at Amara, which the latter dodged effortlessly. Amara then threw his own shuriken at Harate.  
  
Harate, realizing that there was no way to dodge the shuriken (he was still in the air,) began performing the hand seals for Kawarimi no Jutsu. When the shuriken hit, he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a log with three shuriken lodged in it.  
  
Amara decided to draw his katana. Harate, taking the hint, drew his own.  
  
Suddenly, the fighters ran at each other, their katana ready to strike. Harate swung his katana over his head, which Amara blocked by grabbing the former's arm. Amara then threw three roundhouses into Harate's stomach. Harate suddenly performed another Kawarimi, and took the chance by striking at Amara's spine.  
  
Amara rapidly turned and dodged effortlessly. He then threw three kunai at Harate, all of which hit the latter in the chest. Harate stepped back from the impact, but suddenly vanished. He swung his sword at Amara.  
  
Amara, sensing the danger, ducked underneath the katana and swept Harate's legs out from under the latter. When Harate fell, Amara brought his katana by Harate's throat.  
  
"Move, and I slit your throat. Oh, and don't try Kawarimi. I'll know three seconds before you can complete the jutsu. Plenty of time to twitch and gut your throat open." Amara said confidently. "Oh, and referee, don't stop the match, or I'll blast you to pieces. Is that clear?"  
  
"Y... Yes, Amara-sama." The judge stammered out.  
  
Suddenly, Harate burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Amara, annoyed at Harate's lack of focus.  
  
"It's just that I know you won't twitch. You're just not a cold- blooded killer. You were afraid to even kill in self-defense. That's why you're weak." Harate said.  
  
"Hmm... You have a point. I was afraid to kill. Now, however, I am not. You never saw it, but I actually killed one of the Academy brats that were assigned to me." Amara boasted.  
  
"W... _What!?_ You went way too far, Talaka Amara!" shouted Harate angrily, as he got to his feet with a rapid kick, which Amara dodged. Immediately, Amara responded with a fast slash, slicing Harate in half.  
  
"Thus ends the legend of the great Imono Harate." Taunted Amara.  
  
"Winner: Talaka Amara." The judge said.  
  
---  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. It was three hours after the match, and the couple were at Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for the ramen bar to open.  
  
"Hello, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied.  
  
"So, what did you think of that fight?" inquired Naruto.  
  
"It was _brutal_." Sakura said, shuddering. She was still getting over the time she had killed the Stone Jounin, and Amara's kill had been even more cold-blooded.  
  
"Yes, but what can you expect? This is a _Chuunin_-level competition. Chuunins are military commanders. They have to kill." Naruto said.  
  
"Yes, but, Naruto-kun, that Amara guy lashed out like he wanted to kill." Sakura said, once again shuddering.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, as he hugged Sakura. Immediately, they started kissing each other.  
  
---  
  
A/N: How was that for an action chapter? Oh, and please give me suggestions for Sakura's first fight. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: Because no one wanted to say who Sakura should face, I have taken the liberty of deciding for you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains some Hinata bashing (she fights Sakura, since I have hinted throughout the story that she was bitter at Sakura for getting Naruto.) Please don't flame me, Hinata fans, I beg you.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 19  
  
---  
  
"And now, for the next match, Hyuuga Hinata versus Haruno Sakura!" the announcer said.  
  
It was the next day, and the third match of the Jounin Exam's Third Task. The arena was, once again, full, eager for the fight to begin. When they found that the two fighters were, according to the recording of the missions, not amazing in any manner, the audience became angry, booing loudly.  
  
"Begin." The announcer said.  
  
Immediately, Hinata put her hands together to call upon the Byakugan. Sakura quickly spotted the seal.  
  
"I can't let Hinata use the Byakugan..." thought Sakura, as she began doing the hand seals for her Ho Kunai no Jutsu. When she finished, she shouted "Ho Kunai no Jutsu!"  
  
"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted, as five flaming kunai flew at her. Instantly, veins swelled up around the blue-haired kunoichi's eyes. About one second before the kunai hit, she jumped out of the blast radius. Instantly, Hinata drew a shuriken and threw it at Sakura.  
  
As the shuriken flew at Sakura, she was sending chakra to her legs and hands. When the shuriken reached her, she simply jumped up and latched onto the ceiling with the chakra in her hands.  
  
Sakura let go with one hand and threw three kunai at Hinata, which the latter dodged. Sakura then threw three more kunai, trying to drive Hinata into the wall. However, Hinata dodged to the side.  
  
Hinata threw one of her kunai at Sakura. Sakura let go of the ceiling to avoid and landed on her feet.  
  
Immediately, Sakura began hand seals for another jutsu, one that she had learned during the interlude between the Second and Third tasks. This jutsu was one that would probably end the fight if done correctly. It was actually a combination between the Tajuu Kage Bunshin (multiple shadow clone) and Ho Kunai, which she had combined so that there was no delay and the Kage Bunshins would vanish immediately upon firing three Ho Kunai.  
  
"Tajuu Ho Kunai no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled. Immediately, many clones surrounded her, though not as much as Naruto could create. Instantly, all the clones fired three kunai made of fire. Then, the clones popped. When the kunai hit, they surrounded Hinata and even hit her, sending the blue- haired kunoichi into the wall.  
  
Hinata got up, but she was badly injured, and she knew that. She had a broken arm, a fractured leg, and her face was cut up from multiple grazes. However, when Hinata realized what the situation was, she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Hinata-san?" asked Sakura timidly, wondering if her attack had given Hinata brain damage.  
  
"It's just, this is the first fight where my opponent actually gave me what I wanted." Hinata said, breaking into giggles.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
Instead of answering, Hinata let her chakra flow freely, surrounding her in a black glow (similar to the glow that surrounded Sasuke when he first used his curse seal, in the Forest of Death.) The desire of revenge had changed her chakra color.  
  
"This is bad... Her chakra color is corrupted. I'm going to have to use the Gokuin no Kage no Jutsu. (Shadow Seal Technique)" Sakura thought, as she began doing the hand seals rapidly, because she knew that Hinata had activated her chakra for a reason.  
  
Suddenly, Hinata ran at Sakura, ready to strike with her taijutsu.  
  
"Gokuin no Kage no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled, having finished her hand seal pattern. Immediately, her hand was surrounded with a reddish-black glow. When Hinata threw her open-hand strike, Sakura ducked and struck Hinata in the heart with her glowing hand. Instantly, all the black chakra entered the reddish-black aura surrounding Sakura's hand. Hinata slumped unconscious, her Byakugan vanishing from her eyes. Sakura then fired the chakra around her hand into the ground, where it dispelled.  
  
"Winner: Haruno Sakura." The announcer said. Instantly, Naruto let out a cheer for Sakura. Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled.  
  
---  
  
"Wow, Sakura-chan, you did great back there." Naruto said.  
  
"Well, I took a rather big risk. If my Gokuin no Kage no Jutsu had failed, I would've lost. That jutsu uses a lot of chakra, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, one cannot gain anything without taking risks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.  
  
Suddenly, Yokure, who had been standing with Sarate, walked up to the couple.  
  
"Haruno Sakura, that was a rather interesting fight. However, you should hope you don't have to fight me." Yokure said calmly.  
  
"I have no intention of fighting you, Yokure." Sakura said in the same calm air. "But you are wrong that I would lose."  
  
"Perhaps, but I strongly doubt it, Haruno Sakura." Yokure said before walking away to rejoin Sarate.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I really hope you beat that jerk, because he definitely is not an honorable shinobi." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I will." Naruto said.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to get up. As he strained, he began slowly sending chakra to his spine, trying to repair it. However, he was having trouble, because the jutsu he was trying was never taken out of the Uchiha family as a way to help broken bones. It had never been attempted on a broken spine, however. He knew that he would have to use Mangekyou Sharingan to perform the jutsu on the scale that he needed. However, he didn't know how.  
  
"I have to get this done! I can't allow this to keep on... I just can't!" Sasuke thought. Then, suddenly, he dropped the jutsu, his concentration shattered.  
  
---  
  
Will Sasuke be able to perform the healing jutsu? And will Naruto be able to defeat Yokure?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be primarily be small fights here and there, no exam fighting. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Shadow Wars  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, I think I should clarify all the questions asked during the review increase. However, I'll do that at the end of this chapter, since I'm planning to answer each individual reviewer in turn.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 20  
  
---  
  
"Hokage-sama, I think you should follow me. There's been a finding at the border." Takara's new head guard, Batara, said. Batara was tall, with short grey hair. He wore a long orange robe, upon which his katana hung. He wore it, unlike the rest of the ANBU, samurai-style, allowing for a swift draw. However, many of his teammates disliked it. When he was offered the job of bodyguard, he quickly accepted because the Protection Squad was less traditional in it's manner. Plus, it brought him closer to becoming a Jounin. There was a minimum level before an ANBU could be promoted to even a Special Jounin, which he had learned a month after he signed up.  
  
"Very well. Lead away." Takara said tiredly. His responsibilities were slowly taking their toll on him, especially with the information that Mizukage had given him regarding Yokure.  
  
Barata and Takara ran through the forest toward the border. What they found there horrified them.  
  
There was a platoon of ANBU there, laying dead, with limbs ripped off. Blood stained the grass. However, the scariest part wasn't the dead bodies of ANBU laying there, some with broken masks. It was a bloodstained piece of paper laying next to the team captain, the Head Examiner. It was a short message, written hastily. However, the handwriting was pretty clear. It was written by one of the members of Akatsuki. It said:  
  
---  
  
Hokage,  
  
I hope you liked my present, because your village is in danger. If you do not bring Him to the border by the end of the Third Task, the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village will be lined with blood.  
  
A Concerned Citizen.  
  
---  
  
"Ready the border guards. If they see any suspicious people, have them detain them to be dealt with by me. Stay on the look-out for any known Akatsuki members, especially Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Takara ordered. "Have them implement martial law."  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama. I understand." Batara said, and vanished.  
  
Takara then vanished back to his office, where he began formulating battle plans for the upcoming attack.  
  
---  
  
"Sakura-chan, did you hear? The village is on standby, and all Chuunin are requested to go to an emergency meeting." Naruto said, having just met Sakura in the park. It was still the day of Sakura's fight with Hinata, and the pink-haired Chuunin was in the park, trying to understand the darkness that she had extracted from Hinata. It was not at all fitting with Hinata's attitude, one that was generally shy and forgiving. Some had even called her a wannabe shinobi (mainly after they became Chuunin, since they often did missions together with the rest of the Rookie Nine) because she had often let her rivals walk all over her.  
  
"No, I did not. What about?" Sakura asked, business-like. This wasn't the time for friendly conversation. She could tell that Naruto was very nervous about something.  
  
"I don't know. I was contacted by an ANBU. He wasn't even an ANBU captain. He knew nothing about why this meeting was called." Naruto said, an edge of urgency to his voice.  
  
Immediately, the pair of Chuunins went, rapidly, to the Briefing Center located by the Hokage Monument. It had been built during wartime, and was located so that the enemy would have to push very deep into the village in order to destroy it.  
  
---  
  
"I am sure you are all wondering why you are here, besides the fact that Hokage-sama called for you." The Jounin who was briefing them began. "The village is facing an attack by Akatsuki. We already have twelve casualties, all ANBU patrol units. They are asking for someone who they referred to as 'Him.' Needless to say, we are not planning to give the unfortunate soul up to Akatsuki. We need to make battle plans. Those of you who are involved in the Jounin Exam, you don't need to participate in the patrols. Akatsuki gave us enough time to allow it. The rest of you are to patrol the border constantly. If you are attacked, retreat to the village. They have many soldiers who will be able to kill you. Apparently, the Akatsuki Nine have been preparing this for a while. It seems like they have many shinobi on their side."  
  
"Yes, we understand." The assembled Chuunins said.  
  
"Okay, you're dismissed." The briefing officer said.  
  
---  
  
"Is our army ready?" asked Itachi, as he was talking to Kisame. He was leading one army of shinobi. However, he didn't really need that, since he now had full control over his Sharingan.  
  
"Yes, Itachi-sama." Answered Kisame.  
  
---  
  
As the Chuunins filed out of the Briefing Center, the Genins looked at them with interest. They knew that the Briefing Center was a military compound that was only used during wartime. However, they weren't informed of any war going on. Little did they know that this war was one that would cause them much pain.  
  
Takara knew that Akatsuki was an organization that would keep their promises. The leader of the organization had been an Academy Student with Takara. Both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and that neither would surrender. Even when the leader of Akatsuki had written the letter, he knew that Takara would not give Naruto up.  
  
It is this attitude that would cause the deaths of many Konoha shinobi.  
  
---  
  
"Today's match will be Ortafe Sarate versus Aburame Shino!" the announcer said. It was the next day, the day of the fourth match. There were twenty-eight competitors who had finished the Second Task, so it would be a long task, as this was just the preliminaries.  
  
"So, are you ready to lose, Shino?" Sarate asked, smirking at the black-haired Chuunin.  
  
"I don't lose to people like you, Sarate." Shino said calmly, raising his hands calmly. He was getting ready to use his bloodline, the ability to control kikai bugs.  
  
"Begin!" the announcer said. Immediately, Sarate vanished. She planted her foot on Shino's, and then hit him with a palm strike that sent Shino flying into the wall.  
  
"Good striking, but not good enough." Shino said, climbing to his feet.  
  
"What?" asked Sarate, as the Shino she had hit turned into a bunch of bugs, which moved toward her.  
  
Sarate then tried to control Shino's chakra, but realized that it wasn't working. "What are you!?" she asked nervously.  
  
"A member of the Aburame clan, which controls kikai bugs in exchange for our chakra." Shino said calmly. "Give up now."  
  
"No!" Sarate exclaimed. "I have one more strategy!" She immediately began performing seals. Suddenly, chakra flared up around her. "Tsunami no Chakra no Jutsu!"  
  
Immediately, a huge wave of chakra expanded around her, burning the kikai bugs. Shino had to teleport outside of her blast radius to avoid getting hit. He then threw a kunai at Sarate, which she dodged effortlessly.  
  
"How many kikai bugs do you have? Are you positive that there'll be enough to defeat me?" taunted Sarate calmly, as she realized that she was still in control of the battle.  
  
"Yes, I am confident in all that." Shino said, once again raising his hands to send more bugs at Sarate.  
  
Sarate began sending raw chakra at Shino, which he dodged effortlessly.  
  
---  
  
Will Konoha be able to defeat Akatsuki? Will Shino defeat Sarate?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I realize that I filled it with too much focus on the ambushed ANBU platoon, but this was the only time that would work, since the next chapters will focus on the various fights.  
  
Now, I will answer the various questions that I received since the posting of chapter 19.  
  
First, Inferno-Dragonz, Team 7 was training together because they were going to be together during the exam.  
  
Tsuchikage is (if I am translating correctly) the Earth Country's Kage. However, the Stone village is a made-up village, not mentioned in Kishimoto's work.  
  
The Bunshin that the village's Kage used against Takara was similar to Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin.  
  
I agree that using Haku was weird, but there was a reason.  
  
Tsunade giving up Hokage is a plot hole that I will try to fix.  
  
Hokage's bodyguard was Karasa, not Kararu. He was killed when Haku was running from the village.  
  
Kararu was reading Naruto's mind by his chakra concentration. This is slightly different from Yokure's ability, which actually reads his thoughts.  
  
I explained why Sasuke was training with Jiraiya and Naruto with Kakashi. It was because that would allow them to work on their weaknesses.  
  
Shikamaru becoming that strong will be explained. In the mean time, let's say that it's similar to Sakura's strength increase.  
  
As for Hinata's evil intent, it was because of her anger at Sakura for becoming Naruto's girlfriend. I may or may not take that anger one step further.  
  
SuPrFrEaK, I realize that I forgot to put your character, but I will put him a little later (perhaps after this fight.)  
  
Vegeta, I explained Sakura's increase by the training, though I didn't yet explain the power increase before the Exam (which I showed by her fight with the Stone Jounin Sensei that she killed when they were marching toward the Stone village.)  
  
Anyway, until the next chapter. 


	21. Chapter 21

The Shadow Wars

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

The rest of the preliminaries went smooth enough. After the slight shocker between Sakura and Hinata, the rest of the matches were pretty tame. In fact, Naruto and Sakura mostly sat in their chairs, paying more attention to each other than the fighters. Most of them were barely Genin-level strength-wise, and were often not too confident in their one-on-one combat abilities. Because of this, the matches often lasted for a long time without much payoff. In fact, it seemed that the only people in the tournament who had a chance of emerging the winner was Yokure, Naruto, and Sakura. Even Sarate, Yokure's partner, had lost her match, though it was played much better than most of the other fights.

Finally, it was time for the quarter-finals, in which sixteen fighters were left. When they drew, neither of the three likely winners were put against each other, which caused some minor annoyance to the audience.

"Today's match is Yokure versus Kiba!" the announcer said. "Ready, begin!"

Immediately, Kiba took a defensive stance. He had seen Yokure's fight against Neji, and knew that winning this depended on his ability to drain Yokure, and that meant tactics he had never used before. Suddenly, Yokure charged at Kiba, all the while doing hand seals, ones that Kiba had never seen before.

"Ninpou: Kaiboo Suru no Jutsu!" Yokure said (that means Ninja skill: Dissection Technique.) Immediately, his right hand transformed into a scalpel. He swung it at Kiba, and cut a small gash in the latter's right arm.

"Ninpou: Yajuu Henge!" Kiba said, and instantly changed into a large bear.

From that point on, both shinobi were desperately fighting, trying to land a finishing blow on the other. Whenever they broke off, both fighters were increasingly battered. Kiba had a broken arm, while Yokure was badly cut. Both were panting frantically, trying to catch their breath before rushing back in.

Suddenly, both the Kaiboo Suru no Jutsu and the Yajuu Henge wore off, and both were now in their usual form. Both were standing, and it was clear that the fight would not end in a kill, and that there would be no more action.

Suddenly, Kiba fell over, eyes closed. It was over, and Kiba had lost the match.

* * *

After the fight, Kiba had been sitting on his bed soberly, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Of course, the Yajuu Henge was very strenuous, but he had been able to hold it much longer in much more dangerous fights against Naruto and Sasuke. What had been so dangerous about Yokure that kept Kiba from using his full strength? Sure, Yokure seemed frail, but Kiba had never allowed the weakness of his enemies to hold him back.

* * *

A few hours after the fight, Tsunade visited Sasuke to try to comfort him. Sasuke had been moaning and screaming throughout every one of Yokure's fights. Tsunade knew something was wrong, and was determined to find out what it was.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked solemnly, immediately telling Sasuke that her visit would not be just to talk designed to comfort.

"I've been... Feeling a lot... Of pain lately. The... doctors tell... me..." Sasuke said, drifting off into a stupor.

"Sasuke, I need to know. Why have you been screaming and moaning?" Tsunade asked.

"I... don't know. Scary visions... People... People dying... Shuriken and kunai flying everywhere... And an eye... A cold, red eye!" Sasuke said, instinctively activating his Sharingan. Normally, his was bright and full of energy. Now, it was weakly whirling, trying to copy the movements of the air and failing.

Suddenly, Tsunade jumped onto Sasuke. Above her, a kunai with an exploding note attached to it flew, impaling the wall. Tsunade saw that it was on fire.

"Get down!" Tsunade shouted, throwing Sasuke's bed to the ground. The exploding note burned out and exploded, sending both Tsunade and Sasuke out the window. Tsunade, seeing that Sasuke was far away, began doing hand seals rapidly, trying to slow both her fall and Sasuke's fall. But it was like trying to stop two avalanches with a stick, for her chakra was exhausted after using the Healing technique for three days non-stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof, a cloaked figure with white, bulb-like eyes began talking.

"The targets Tsunade and Uchiha Sasuke are dead." It said, jumping away.

* * *

"_Oh, no..._" thought Tsunade, surveying the damage. All around them lay broken glass, and she knew that at least one shard had pierced Sasuke. Her arms and legs were full of glass shards. There was a huge, gaping hole in the hospital wall, that had engulfed two rooms. Blood was all over the ground.

Suddenly, the same cloaked figure that was on the roof jumped down. Glaring intently at Tsunade, he said, in a deep, menacing voice, "I see that you survived. Not for long." Upon saying that, he drew a long kunai from his pocket. It was three inches longer than normal, and there was a purple liquid covering it that Tsunade suspected was poison.

Frantically, Tsunade tried to stand up, but it was no use. The glass in her leg had severed several muscles. Immediately, she turned her attention to Sasuke.

"_If we are to survive, I have to heal Sasuke's paralysis._" Thought Tsunade, rapidly readying her Healing technique. She knew that she had little time, and was glaring nervously at the kunai. Luckily, the figure was too busy taunting her to notice the hand seals. She heard none of it, and didn't want to hear. All she cared about was getting Sasuke in fighting condition. It was obvious to her what Sasuke's vision meant. She knew that he was advancing to the third stage of Sharingan, one that had not been seen for six generations of Uchiha.

* * *

Will Tsunade be able to heal Sasuke? And what is this "third stage of Sharingan?"

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the long delay. I had a lot of personal situations, and wasn't in the mood to continue. I assure you that the next chapter will be very intense.


	22. Chapter 22

The Shadow Wars

---

Chapter 22

---

Tsunade continued doing her hand seals, trying to summon enough chakra to heal Sasuke's spine. Suddenly, the man raised the poisoned kunai up, and Tsunade knew that she had failed. But then, just in the nick of time, she had reached her last seal. Frantically placing her hand on Sasuke's spine, she focused on the crack sealing itself, healing it. Right when the man finally threw the kunai, she completed the healing process. But the kunai embedded itself into her left cheek, forcing blood and venom into her mouth.

Suddenly, Sasuke twitched slightly. His Sharingan whirling fiercely, he stood up. Then, silently, he charged at the man, throwing a strong punch. The abruptness of Sasuke's move shocked the man, and he flew into the wall of a neighboring building.

---

Uchiha Itachi was sitting at a table with Hoshigaki Kisame, making plans for the invasion of Konoha. The room was darkened, and had one door that was behind Kisame, which allowed Itachi to deal with any intruders, no matter if they are friend or foe. Suddenly, there was a loud, urgent-sounding knock on the door.

"Come in, Ororo." Itachi said calmly, smiling savagely.

The door opened, and Ororo walked in. He was tall, about two feet taller than Itachi, and his hair was tied in a ponytail. At his side was a long katana. His robe was that of a samurai, with elegant, floral designs.

"Itachi-sama, our agent in Konoha has ceased contact. His last report said that Tsunade and Sasuke were dead, but then there was a rushed message that made it sound as though the report was premature, and that Sasuke is alive and even better than during the... attempt." Ororo said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that so? I think... we may have another enemy, Kisame." Itachi said, drawing his kunai.

"Itachi-sama? What are you doing!? Itachi-sama!" Ororo said, as the kunai cut right through him.

"Never bother me again, Ororo." Itachi said. "Next time, it'll be at your throat."

"I... I understand, Itachi-sama..." Ororo said, walking out the door. "_I can't take this anymore..._" he thought then. Ororo made up his mind on what to do. Smiling slightly, he jumped up and headed toward Konoha.

---

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. It was the next day, bright and early. The sun was shining brightly. The only thing to bother them was the fact that Sasuke had disappeared, leaving behind a dead Akatsuki spy and a wounded Tsunade.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. What do you say to some training?" Sakura asked. There had been an announced interval in the exam to allow for some rest before the semi-finals. The rest of the quarter-finals had gone smoothly, leaving only 8 teams intact, nearly all of them from Konoha.

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, entering his preferred combat stance.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because of your status." Sakura said playfully, entering her own stance. Immediately, the two rushed at each other. They managed to match each other blow for blow.

---

At the Hidden Cloud village, a group of shinobi were congregating in the village temple. Amongst them was a very experienced Jounin. Having been ignored for most of his life by his parents, this Jounin had tried very hard to perfect his fighting to gain their approval. However, he came to realize that this was to be a fruitless effort when his parents ignored him even after he became a Jounin at age 17. This man's name was Yashada Iki.

The Cloud village has long been a rival of the Leaf Village, but they never wanted Konoha to be destroyed. However, they had very few experienced shinobi. Anyway, there wasn't enough to take on the huge army that Itachi had recruited. This meeting was called in order to ready a battle plan as well as an allied defense plan. However, there was a huge divide as to what the tactics should be. Some believed that the village should launch a full frontal attack on the Akatsuki army, but the more sane tacticians agreed that such an attack would be suicide. The Akatsuki leadership had been planning an assault on the various hidden villages since the brief period of peace before the Kyuubi's last attack on Konoha.

---

The Akatsuki headquarters was a drab, eerie castle that stood on an equally eerie mountain. Having once been the home of a daimyo, the castle fell into disrepair over the years. However, it's poor state allowed the Akatsuki leadership greater concealment. This was necessary since every one of the original nine were missing-nins.

---

"Itachi-sama, I have bad news. I spent hours searching for Ororo. He has fled the camp. I think he may be heading towards Konoha." Kisame said.

"Damn... Kisame, send scouts to hunt him down. Tell them to bring him alive. I will kill him myself after keeping him under Tsukiyomi for twenty minutes." Itachi said.

"That is an interesting plan, Itachi-sama. I will carry it out immediately." Kisame said.

---

It was the day of the last Semi-final. The only remaining fighters were Naruto and Yokure. This meant that Yokure and Naruto would fight for the right to go on to the finals. Tensions were high, but almost no one was cheering for Naruto. No one except Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Because this is such a high-tension match, the stakes are raised. At no point during this match will I stop the fight unless one of the fighters is unconscious." The announcer said as the two fighters entered the ring. Both were clad in their Chuunin outfits instead of their usual clothes. They were both well-stocked with kunai and shuriken. "Ready, begin!"

Immediately, both fighters began readying a jutsu. Naruto performed his Kage Bunshin, while Yokure activated his Dissection Technique.

"You fool, Yokure. This time, you lose!" Naruto yelled, charging at Yokure.

---

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been working hard on various stories and schoolwork.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Shadow Wars**

**---**

A/N: The conflict between when I said that Sasuke was missing and when I said he was watching Naruto and Yokure's fight doesn't technically conflict since I said that the Konoha shinobi couldn't find him. But Sasuke could probably hide on the top of the stadium without being noticed, since everyone's focused on the fight. Plus I needed Sasuke to see the fight, as it'll set up the next arc.

---

Chapter 23

---

Naruto and Yokure charged at each other. Behind Naruto went all his Bunshins, while Yokure's scalpel hand glowed slightly in the shadow of the overhang. Suddenly, Naruto leaped into the air, three of the clones behind him. Silently, the real Naruto offered his hand so as to perform his Rasengan. Although he knew how to perform it without clones, he needed to make sure that he could use one hand to direct his phalanx to attack. Of course, the clones weren't doing well against Yokure's dissection technique. None of them could get within range of Yokure. But that didn't matter.

Naruto only needed enough time to get a full-strength Rasengan. He intended to use it to destroy Yokure quickly.

Yokure spotted Naruto's feint, and slashed all the clones into clouds of smoke. Suddenly, he jumped up, and his blade hand began glowing. Then, he slashed, sending a wave of chakra at Naruto.

Naruto was hit full force with the wave, and ended up flying into the ground full force. "Kuso... I can't let Yokure win like this..." he muttered, and was immediately surrounded by red chakra.

_"So, the boy is using Kyuubi... This could get interesting."_ Yokure thought. _"But, if the seal breaks, I'm done for."_

Immediately, Naruto ran at Yokure, who entered a defensive stance. Yokure dropped his dissection technique, favoring a more natural fighting style. Upon contact, Naruto began throwing punches and kicks, which Yokure blocked with all the skill expected from a Chuunin of such skill. But Naruto attacked with all the fury he had built up over the years, as he went from humiliation to humiliation back in his Academy days.

Suddenly, Yokure jumped back, and began charging a powerful jutsu. His hand began glowing, like a red-hot spike. Then he rushed forward, and tapped Naruto in the face.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled. When Yokure removed his hand, a large burn was on his face. "You'll pay for that!" With that, Naruto put his hands together. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately, the ring was filled with clones of Naruto. They all rushed in, and Yokure was forced to block attacks from all sides. One of the clones hit Yokure full-force, sending the latter into a wall.

---

_"Wow... Where'd Naruto-kun get _this _much power?"_ Sakura thought, amazed at Naruto's fight.

---

_"Chikshoo... How is this possible? Dead-last... Fighting like this? IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Sasuke thought angrily. Suddenly, he saw the huge, red eye, and knew what it was to him. It was the way to surpass Naruto and kill Itachi. The secret variant of Sharingan. Satisfied with his discovery, he jumped away.

---

Yokure and Naruto began dueling with their kunai. Darting rapidly, the two began a fierce battle that stained the arena red with their blood. Their kunai clanged together with every block, and whizzed with every cut. Every time they broke apart, the audience got a glimpse at the progress of this immense battle. Both had gashes so deep that they would've been admitted to a hospital on the spot.

"Just give up, Uzumaki Naruto!" Yokure yelled, malice ringing in every syllable.

"Only if you do first, Hanara Yokure!" Naruto replied, rushing in again with his kunai. Yokure parried and drew a second kunai out of his holster. He then ducked low and stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

"Hah. As if you could defeat me, Naruto!" Yokure taunted, kicking the wounded Naruto in the chest. Naruto flew into the wall, leaving a tremendous dent in it.

Naruto threw his kunai, which Yokure dodged, smirking. Naruto staggered weakly toward Yokure, who began throwing kunai at Naruto until there were none left.

Yokure then ran at Naruto, and began beating his opponent senseless. With each hit, Sakura flinched, watching in horror. When Yokure stopped, Naruto was on the ground, battered and bloody.

But he wasn't broken yet.

---

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger, but this seemed like it would be a rather dramatic spot to end this chapter. Next chapter will focus more on Sasuke and the Sharingan that he had been seeing throughout his paralysis.

Also, credit goes to SuPeRfReAk for the character of Yashida Iki. He was the only one who provided a claim to the contest back in the first arc.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Shadow Wars**

---

Chapter 24

---

Naruto watched helplessly as Yokure approached him. He knew that the fight was over, that he was going to die...

But, suddenly, he realized that he was actually healing. Kyuubi wouldn't let him die yet, and he felt a powerful red aura surrounding him. Silently, he rose to his feet.

"You're going to die now, Yokure-chan." Naruto said fiercely. Suddenly, he kicked off from the ground. As he fell, he drop-kicked Yokure into the arena floor. Then he ran at his opponent.

Yokure pulled a kunai from his pocket and hurled at Naruto, who was unable to dodge it. But the red aura swirled around the wound, healing the cut. "I..."

Naruto stopped suddenly, gaining control over the Kyuubi's primal rage. Curiously, his slightly deformed face watched Yokure.

"I do not give up!" Yokure shouted, readying the last jutsu of the battle. It was one he only used when he was desperate, because it created a 99 chance of death for the user. But now was definitely a desperate moment for him, and he _had _survived six usages.

Around Yokure, a greenish-black aura whirled around him. Gradually, it took the shape of a dragon's head.

---

"Oh no... Hokage-sama! We have to evacuate!" shouted Mizukage.

"Why?" asked Takara, confused.

"This is Yokure-san's Doragun no Jutsu. It's a suicide technique, involving summoning a dragon to destroy the opponent, in exchange for the user's life. There's a chance that the dragon could break free of the bonds after Yokure dies. If that happens, it'll destroy us." Said Mizukage.

"Naruto can defeat it. I know he can." Said Takara.

---

"So, you're going to try to destroy me? Now let's see who's better, Kyuubi, or a dragon." Naruto taunted, as he unleashed his full red aura. It turned into the face of Kyuubi.

"Doragun no Jutsu!" shouted Yokure, as he released the dragon at Naruto. In return, Naruto sent Kyuubi forward. Then, Yokure fell forward. His face, normally a nice tan color, was now white. He was dead.

Suddenly, both of the ghost-like demons crashed into the roof of the stadium, causing rocks to rain down on the arena. Naruto jumped up the falling rocks, frenziedly readying a jutsu that Jiraiya had taught him that would seal those versions of the demons.

"Fuuin Jutsu: Kage Fuujin." Naruto said. This was a weaker, but safer, variant of the Shiki Fuujin. While it was not strong enough to imprison the real versions of these demons, it was enough to seal the ghost forms of them. Unfortunately, it meant that now he would have three demons living in him, at least if he remembered Jiraiya's description of the technique's results correctly.

The two demon ghosts flowed into Naruto's hand, immediately being destroyed in the process. Sparks flew around his hand, and entered him.

Finally, the avalanche of rocks stopped, and Naruto was on the ground, bleeding profusely from many cuts.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." Said the announcer.

---

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun. Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Sakura, a hint of surprise in her voice. After all, this was Naruto, who had, during the Academy, been named "least likely to succeed as a shinobi" by all the teachers, even Iruka.

"The last one I used was taught to me by Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, smiling slightly at the fact that the fight was over.

Naruto and Sakura were in the hospital. It was two hours since the fight, and Naruto was placed in intensive care because of his injuries.

---

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha residence, which had been abandoned after the Uchiha clan massacre, Sasuke was busy reading a scroll. In it was contained a secret that had been hidden for countless generations.

This was the third variant of Sharingan.

"I must get this power... Naruto has become too powerful..." muttered Sasuke, absorbed in the scroll. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Annoyed, he opened the door and saw...

---

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chappie, but this seemed to be the best way to add some suspense to the story. Also, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure who I should make Sasuke see. It'll either be Haku or Ororo (the man who Itachi attacked in chapter 22). I'll probably make it Haku, though, since he was brought back yet served no purpose since the start of the Exam.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Shadow Wars**

---

Chapter 25

---

At last, it was time for the finals of the Jounin Exam. The match-up was one that shocked everyone, especially those from Konohagakure: Uzumaki Naruto versus Haruno Sakura. But what they didn't know was that the match would end in an even bigger shocker for everyone. It would signal the forfeiting of one dream for another.

"Today's match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Haruno Sakura." The announcer said, as the two fighters walked nervously towards each other.

"Sakura-chan, please don't hold back because it's me..." Naruto whispered, hollowly, emotion-less.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura whispered.

In both of their heads, love and desire clashed with each other constantly, endlessly. They didn't know what to do. Vaguely, the words "ready, begin" echoed in their heads. Begin what?

"I..." Naruto said, beginning the phrase that might just end his dream for good.

"No, Naruto. Please don't. I... give..." Sakura began, but she never got a chance to finish before Naruto calmly walked up to her.

"No, Sakura. I'll give up. You deserve the glory more than I do. I give up." Naruto said, tears streaming down his face despite himself.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura." The announcer said.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura uttered, hugging the blonde-haired shinobi. She knew what he had done, and wanted to comfort him. But, there was no time. For, in front of the pair, was Sasuke.

"So, Naruto... You finally decided to purposely lose a fight. Or did you just... Sense me?" smirked Sasuke, who seemed different than usual. The normally calm Uchiha now seemed excited, unstable. His eyes, usually either red with three pupils or just white with one pupil, was now blood-red, with five pupils, arranged in a star pattern.

"You're wrong. I gave up for Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Slowly, Sasuke began finalizing his transformation. His hands moved through all the possible hand seals, and then reversed them all. Gradually, Sharingan eyes began opening up throughout his body. Around him, waves of black chakra flowed out from the eyes. Behind him opened a large Sharingan eye.

"Like it, Naruto? I wouldn't stare into it if I were you." Sasuke said, smirking. Suddenly, he vanished. Then, he kicked Naruto in the back, sending the blonde-haired shinobi into the wall.

Groaning, Naruto got up, staggering on his feet. Then, he took out one of his kunai. But that's when he found out something rather unsettling. He had been so preoccupied with his worries about fighting Sakura that he had forgotten both his shuriken _and_ kunai! "Kuso..."

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and threw a fierce uppercut, which sent the blonde out of the arena.

---

"This is a rather interesting development..." Itachi said.

"What is, Itachi-sama?" asked Kisame, confused. It wasn't often that Itachi talked off his own will, but, then again, they were going on a mission soon.

"It seems that Sasuke has found the Scroll that was lost centuries ago. How convenient. I have been looking for it." Itachi said.

"But isn't that bad? That does mean that Konoha now has a weapon that we would rather them not have."

"No. While Sasuke has the Scroll's powers, he never activated the Mangekyou, and therefore cannot use Tsukiyomi or Amaretsu."

---

At the outskirts of Konoha came the sound of a bell. Immediately, a huge barrage of shuriken flew at the shinobi stationed at the gates. All of them fell, and the forest suddenly came alive as thousands of red-and-black-clad figures rushed out of it.

---

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" screamed Sakura, frightened. Sasuke seemed to be out of his mind.

"I need to try out this new power." Sasuke said, smirking again.

---

A/N: I know that this chapter was short, but I didn't want to go into detail about the attack in this one.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Shadow Wars**

---

Chapter 26

---

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" screamed Sakura in fear.

"I need to try out this new power." He replied, a smirk on his face. Slowly, he began to advance on the pink-haired girl, chakra flowing around his body. The Sharingan eye that was behind him opened a bit wider, as did the eyes on his body. But, before he could attack Sakura, a fireball struck him in the chest. Although he was not injured by the attack, it angered him.

Sasuke vanished, reappearing behind the shinobi who attacked him, a Mist Jounin named Mirokou Hasame. He was tall, and had short, blue hair, with very well-toned muscles. But his skill and strength was apparently not enough, as Sasuke killed him by simply backhanding him into the stands. Then the black-haired boy reappeared in front of Sakura.

But Hasame's sacrifice had other results. Naruto had managed to get back to the stadium, and was now on top of it, a red aura surrounding him. His eyes had turned fox-like and reddish, indicating that he had snapped. His fingernails started to grow abnormally long.

Naruto suddenly jumped straight onto Sasuke, beating on his face, legs, arms, anything that could be hit. Out of his throat came the noise associated with primal rage. But Sasuke, who had temporarily become Naruto's punching bag, only lay there, unflinching. The black-haired boy's chakra flared, throwing the blonde into a wall.

Suddenly, over the crest of the hill that overlooked Konoha stadium, came the entire army that Itachi had amassed. Every one was dressed in the farmer's hat and black-and-red robe of the Akatsuki. At the forefront was Uchiha Itachi himself.

---

"Remember: you may kill any shinobi you encounter except the Kyuubi kid and my foolish brother." Itachi said, making himself heard to the thousands of people who were led by him.

---

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi's forces are charging at the stadium!" shouted a lookout. He wore the standard ANBU clothing.

"What?!" shouted Takara, and immediately got dressed for battle. He then ordered the Jounin and ANBU to rush at Itachi's forces. But the Akatsuki army made short work of the counterattack.

Then Takara and his bodyguard rushed in. The ANBU assigned to protect Takara were quickly killed, and Takara was stuck, forced to fight off thousands.

---

Sasuke got up and brushed the dirt on his clothes. Slowly, his hand drifted toward his kunai holster, giggling like a madman. However, he didn't – and couldn't – see Naruto's hand doing the same thing.

Suddenly, Naruto flung a shuriken at the eye that was behind Sasuke. Immediately, the eye widened, as though in shock, cracks appearing in the eyelid. Light started flooding through the cracks.

"Urgh…" groaned Sasuke, clutching his stomach in pain as chakra swirled around him wildly.

Behind him appeared the outline of a man in what looked like a traditional kimono with hakama pants. His hair appeared to be similar to Sasuke's, but longer. There was a dark, almost evil air to his stature.

Gradually, the outline solidified, giving more features to the man. His eyes, like Sasuke, appeared to have the blood-red irises and five pupils. His face looked haggard, with a long, grey beard that contrasted with his black hair. When the man fully solidified, Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious.

"At last, I have been freed from my prison." Said the figure, as a whirl of chakra surrounded him, crackling in the air.

---

"Kisame, take your line and strike their left flank!" yelled Itachi, and immediately the shark-like man ordered the shinobi under his command around to the left.

While Sasuke and Naruto had been fighting, Konoha sent their best ninja in a powerful charge, killing thousands of Akatsuki soldiers. Kunai had been flying everywhere, as did numerous _Katon_ jutsus. But Itachi managed to hold off most of Konoha's army practically single-handedly.

---

"Katon: Ho Kunai no Jutsu!" Takara yelled, sending a huge barrage of kunai into the fray. Sweat poured down his face, and his breathing was heavy, but he was still able to continue his fight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shinobi kicked Takara in the stomach, causing Rokudaime Hokage to fly into a tree-stump. It was one of the colonel's of the Akatsuki army.

---

A/N: I apologize for the length, but these chapters are really tiring me. I'm probably going to end this story after the war, and maybe go on to a sequel.

However, I'm going to take poll requests for my next story. Here are the possibilities:

1)An AU with them as ordinary people

2)The sequel

3)A new fanfiction

Please note that, no matter which you choose, it will end up being a NaruSaku, so people who want a NaruHina would do best to look elsewhere.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Shadow Wars**

Chapter 27

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, rage filling his eyes. Blood trickled down his arm, which hung uselessly at his side. He was talking to the figure, who seemed to be ignoring the battle around him.

"My name is Uchiha Moujuu." The figure said, his voice cold and emotionless. Suddenly, a body struck him in the shoulder, and Naruto took the advantage to charge Moujuu. However, the Uchiha elder effortlessly dodged the attack, and hit Naruto in the stomach.

"Itachi… You have… Betrayed your country. I… Cannot… Forgive you!" Takara said. He was facing off against Itachi, but was badly wounded. His clothes were torn and bloodied, and he had a large gash in his side, which was bleeding profusely.

"Now, now, Takara. You are not strong enough to fight me. Give up." Itachi said.

They were standing in the middle of the battlefield, bodies littering the ground. Many of the shinobi that were still fighting seemed to be on their last legs. It seemed clear that either Itachi would kill Takara and conquer Konoha, or Itachi would fail.

Suddenly, Takara whipped a kunai and threw it at Itachi, who dodged quickly, and slammed his right elbow into Takara's stomach. The latter was blown back, flying into the stadium wall. On both impacts, blood exploded out of his mouth.

"Takara, it is too late. Moujuu has awoken, and you cannot win. Surrender Konoha and I may spare your life."

In response, Takara rushed at Itachi, who simply flared his chakra. The Sixth was thrown back into the wall, and was buried by it this time.

Moujuu began walking toward the injured Naruto, who was half unconscious and had his back to the wall. The blond-haired shinobi quietly drew a kunai and hid the short blade in his sleeve. Perhaps luck would allow him to deliver this blow

"You were foolish in challenging me, Kyuubi-no-ko. Now, let us see just what is more powerful: the strongest youma, or the powers of the Kami Sharingan." Moujuu said, and broke into an evil laugh. Then, he lowered his face so that he was looking straight into Naruto's eyes. They turned dark-purple, and suddenly Naruto's skin started rotting.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled in pain, accidentally dropping the kunai that he had hidden.

"Well, well. Were you planning on using it against me?" Moujuu smirked.

"Yes." Naruto said, and suddenly a red aura flared up around him. It took the shape of the Kyuubi itself, and his body started changing. His eyes turned blood-red, his whisker marks deepened, and his fingernails grew into claws. "Now you die."

At this, the young shinobi charged at Moujuu, who was forced to go onto the defensive as the boy's punches and kicks drove him further and further back. Although Naruto had called the Kyuubi's power, he managed to retain control. Moujuu's Kami Sharingan seemed to have no affect on the boy anymore, for the Kyuubi's chakra deflected all of the energy radiating off of his eyes.

The elder Uchiha then leaped away from the boy, and threw three kunai at Naruto. Although they all hit, the Kyuubi chakra surrounding Naruto rolled around the wounds, sealing them. The boy them leaped at Moujuu and struck, knocking the black-haired man into the stadium.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed that Sakura, who had been knocked unconscious by a stray rock, was in danger of being crushed by a portion of the stadium, so he ran as fast as he could toward her limp form.

Deciding to take advantage of Naruto's attempt to save his girlfriend, Moujuu began performing hand signals for his best jutsu.

"Hino Bakugeki!" Moujuu shouted upon reaching the last hand sign, and a huge amount of fire began falling from the sky at Naruto. The blond was hit by a lot of flaming rock, as well as the flames themselves, but he ignored them, focusing all his energy on saving Sakura. Infuriated, Moujuu rushed at the boy, knocking him into a wall across from him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, his hands in a cross form. Instantly, he was duplicated to make one thousand clones, all of whom rushed Moujuu. The real Naruto then leaped over the fray and got on top of Sakura, to at least shield her from the impact. The rock hit him in the back, causing him to cough up some more blood.

At that moment, Sakura woke up, and gasped at the sight of Naruto laying on top of her with a heavy rock on his back. "Why?" she asked.

"I… will always protect you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said weakly, and began to get up, throwing the rock off himself. Then, he faced Moujuu, who had finally destroyed all of Naruto's clones.

"Foolish boy. You could've defeated me… But it's over. No one can destroy me now!" Moujuu said, and began laughing hysterically.

"Takara… Why do you continue to resist?" Itachi smirked, standing in the midst of the rubble marking their half of the forest. Their fight had lasted for several minutes, in which Takara had been knocked into trees, walls, shacks, and boulders by Itachi, who still had not been wounded.

"Because… it is… my duty… as Rokudaime Hokage!" Takara said, as he had been doing hand seals for the past three minutes. "Ho Tsunami no Jutsu!" At this, an aura of fire went around him, and then rushed at Itachi, who dodged.

"So, you still have some chakra… I'll fix that. Hino Dansu!" Instantly, Itachi was surrounded by fire. He then rushed in, and performed a complex series of kicks and punches, eventually sending Takara into the wall.

"That's what you think! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, the swirling energy enclosed in his palm. He rushed at Moujuu, who stood there, and Naruto succeeded in hitting the elder Uchiha in the stomach, which was promptly ripped open. "Getting a little to confident, eh, Moujuu?"

"Fool." Moujuu said, and his eyes began glowing purple again, locking his gaze at Naruto, whose skin began rotting again. "I made sure that your hand was stuck. Now you will age rapidly until you die!" This was delivered by yet another hysterical laugh.

Suddenly, Moujuu was hit by a kick that came out of thin air. It was Rock Lee. The impact caused the Uchiha's head to snap back, breaking the connection.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was having trouble thinking up how to finish the war. However, I have everything planned out now. Unfortunately, several readers might not like it, especially Hinata fans, so those who are amongst that number would do best to stop reading now, unless they don't mind writing that could be considered anti-Hinata.

I'll give everyone a clue, however. It builds on the fight between Hinata and Sakura during the Third Task.

BTW, in case you haven't guessed, this chapter did make the rating higher because of all the blood.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Shadow Wars**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

* * *

"I am the Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" Lee yelled, and swiftly dodged a kunai that Moujuu had thrown. Then, he went into a spin, kicking the Uchiha into a wall.

"Hino Bakugeki!" Moujuu yelled, and fire rained down on the taijutsu expert.

"Ho Kunai no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled, and a hail of flaming kunai flew at Moujuu, who blocked the attack, although it ended Moujuu's attack on Lee.

"So, it seems that Konoha's few Chuunin who haven't gone to fight my grandson are ganging up on me." Moujuu said, and then turned to face the ruined stadium entrance. "Faithful warrior, reveal yourself."

Upon this command, a shape appeared, slowing walking toward the center of the arena. Slowly, it's form revealed itself: first it's purple hair, then it's blank eyes, then the body itself.

"H- Hinata?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes." She replied, and, without a word of greeting, activated her Byakugan and rushed at Naruto. "Jyuuken!"

"Stop, Hinata!" Naruto yelled, as he dodged the technique, and then spun into a full-force kick, which she blocked. Suddenly, he flew back, as Hinata expelled a burst of chakra.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelped, running to his side.

"Get away!" Hinata yelled, and she threw a kunai at Sakura. Realizing what was happening, Naruto ran and blocked the kunai, letting it hit his shoulder.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped, and hit his side on the floor.

* * *

The battlefield surrounding the stadium was ravaged with the remnants of a confrontation. Kunai, shuriken, and bodies littered the ground, which was soaked with millions of blood pools. The fighting had subsided to allow the two armies to rest, but it could resume at any moment. The sole movement was the fight between Itachi and Takara.

Takara was badly injured, with blood pouring out of numerous stab wounds inflicted by several kunai, and his face was bleeding. The Sixth's hair was matted down by the blood.

Itachi was also hurt from the skirmish, though he was less so than Takara. There were numerous small gashes from Takara's kunai littering his serene face.

The battle was fast, with both sides jumping, blocking, counter-blocking, and rapidly blasting off basic ninjutsu.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Itachi yelled, firing a powerful barrage of flame at Takara.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Takara yelled, and a huge barrier of water surrounded him, causing the flames to dispel.

"Not bad, Takara. But how about this: Kage Honoo no Jutsu!" at this, his hands rapidly moved through twenty hand seals, and a shape, the Uchiha Clan crest, appeared behind him. It was on fire. Instantly, the fire compressed into the Uchiha prodigy's hand, transforming into flaming shadow. Then, the fire flew out, a steady stream.

The Suijinheki had drained most of Takara's remaining chakra, so he was unable to dodge. The stream of shadow fire blasted through his body, leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. "Farewell, Konoha…" Takara said, and then collapsed.

At this, the entire army of Konoha rushed at the Akatsuki army. Once again the battle resumed, blood dribbling down onto the already-bloody ground.

* * *

"Why… Hinata…" Sakura gasped out, blood pouring down her face. Realizing that she had no way of defeating Moujuu, yet she had already beaten Hinata, she decided that the only way to beat both was for Naruto to fight Moujuu, and for her to fight Hinata. But Hinata had received more power from the evil Uchiha than Sakura had gained from the few training sessions she had had before the Third Task.

"Simple. I want revenge." Hinata said, a cold tone in her voice.

"Revenge? On who?"

"On you. You were always Naruto's favorite, and you managed to steal him from my grasp. Now you will learn, Sakura, that everything has a price. And the price for Naruto's heart," Hinata said. "Is your life."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Hinata, but I will bring you back to your senses!" Sakura yelled, as she drew a shuriken. She aimed at the Hyuuga and threw it. "Katon: Ho Kunai no Jutsu!"

At this, a barrage of flying kunai rushed at Hinata, who dodged both the shuriken and the Ho Kunai.

"Fool. Your anger blinds you to see my plan!" Sakura yelled, as she finished a second series of hand seals. "Reido Ika no Jutsu."

Immediately, the air around Sakura turned freezing, with only the tiny area where Sakura stood remaining warm. Hinata started shivering from the freezing cold, wrapping her jacket tighter around her.

"Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled, and instantly the freezing wind started swirling, throwing Hinata everywhere around the stadium.

* * *

"Die!" Naruto yelled, as he threw another punch at Moujuu, who dodged, and then jumped, spun, and kicked, causing Naruto to fly into a wall.

"You're too wasteful, Kyuubi-no-gaki." Moujuu smirked. "You won't be able to defeat me if you just keep charging like that."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and the stadium was filled with clones. Some were caught up in Sakura's Tatsumaki no Jutsu, and those exploded in smoke.

"Oh? And what are you planning now? Sanjuu Hisaki no Jutsu!" Moujuu said, and, instantly, thirty large flames appeared around him. "This is my own ultimate defense. If any of the clones - or yourself, for that matter - touch any of the flames, they will be destroyed. Also, I can manipulate them with my mind, so I am protected as long as I have chakra. The defense drains only a tiny bit of chakra, and I can use them offensively, as well. What can you do?"

"Attack!" all of the clones yelled at once, charging at him. Some began performing Rasengan, some performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and some had kunai or shuriken out.

Suddenly, the flames surrounding Moujuu began moving wildly, cutting through the attackers. Some flames were blocked for a second by Rasengan, but the ball of chakra exploded, taking out the clone.

* * *

"You'll… Pay…" Hinata gasped out, for the abuse that Sakura's Tatsumaki no Jutsu had inflicted upon her was severe. Several bones were broken, blood was leaking down her face, arms, and legs, and her skin was pale from the cold of the Reido Ika no Jutsu.

"It's over, Hinata. While your master has an advantage, I can throw you into his Sanjuu Hisaki no Jutsu. You'd be killed by the very person you sold your soul to!" Sakura yelled, as she readied her next attack. "I'm running low on chakra… I can only do this jutsu twice, the third will kill me…" She muttered, but then decided that she wouldn't miss.

"Y- You can't bring yourself to kill a fellow shinobi of Konoha!" Hinata shrieked.

"Two things. One, you gave up that title when you joined Moujuu. Two, I won't be the one who actually kill you! Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Immediately, a huge gust of wind picked Hinata up, sending her flying toward Moujuu.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but I was having a lot of trouble figuring out how to handle Hinata's arrival at the fight.

Also, I apologize for the cliffhanger, and I will try to update ASAP.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Shadow Wars**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29

* * *

"Y - You can't bring yourself to kill a fellow shinobi of Konoha!" Hinata shrieked.

"Two things. One, you gave up that title when you joined Moujuu. Two, I won't be the one who actually kill you! Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled, and the cold wind picked up, lifting the blue-haired girl up and throwing her towards Moujuu's Sanjuu Hisaki.

* * *

"This is bad. If I drop my attack, I'll get hit, but, otherwise, I'll kill Hinata. Well, it's easy to decide in this situation. Since when did I care about my underlings? Let her die, as my training says." Moujuu thought, and continued to let his jutsu go.

Hinata felt a massive surge of wind as she closed in on Moujuu's attack. Her eyes closed, accepting her fate. But, suddenly, the wind from the Sanjuu Hisaki stopped.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the center of the arena, panting weakly from the exhaustion of having Moujuu exist his body. Blood streamed down his armed, and his raven hair was matted down on his face. He weakly staggered toward the elder Uchiha.

"Leave… My friends… Alone!" Sasuke yelled, rage building in his eyes. The Kami Sharingan swirled violently.

"Well, this should be interesting. The creator of the Kami Sharingan against a prodigy. Who would win? Any bids, Kyuubi-no-gaki?" Moujuu said, chuckling lightly to himself.

* * *

Sasuke smirked slightly to himself, before activating his Kami Sharingan. Immediately, the air around him turned back into the Sharingan that normally existed in his eyes.

Instantly, Moujuu began performing hand seals for a jutsu. "Katon: Goukyakyuu no Jutsu!" Moujuu yelled, drawing his head back, and then expelling a jet of flame from it.

Sasuke leaped around it, as he did his own hand seals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" A series of fireballs left his mouth, but all were dodged by Moujuu.

Moujuu whipped out a kunai, and then charged at Sasuke, who whipped out and threw a shuriken at the elder Uchiha. Sasuke's shuriken was blocked, and Moujuu whipped his hand forward, sending the kunai flying at Sasuke, who dodged, landing on one hand, and then reversed the force, sending him back on his feet, charging at Moujuu.

* * *

"So, Moujuu is fighting Sasuke. This should be interesting." Itachi thought, standing over the arena as the fight unfolded. He was prepared to take the seat of Hokage, but he knew that it would not be easy. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and perhaps Hinata still stood in his way, and, besides, why should he hurry?

"Itachi-sama… Perhaps we should end this silly war and complete the conquest." Suggested Kisame, eager to end the fifteen-year-long exile his partner had suffered.

"No. Let the two fight. Once Sasuke slays Moujuu, I shall kill him."

"So you are betting on the boy?"

"Yes. Sasuke clearly had good sensei's later. Well, that's to be expected. He was trained by the great Hatake Kakashi, as well as Orochimaru. Still, he's no match for me, judging from his technique."

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, and Itachi twisted his head to the side as a kunai missed, splitting several hairs in the process. "Raikiri!" came a deep voice, and a sound of electricity. A figure being led by a large electric attack flashed by, and Itachi dodged the attack, causing the section of the stadium he had been standing on to explode.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled, sending a large whip of fire into the smoke.

"Katon: Ho Tsunami no Jutsu!" came a yell from the smoke, and a tremendous wave of fire washed over the Akatsuki general.

* * *

"Seems like a rather violent war, eh, Sasuke?" Moujuu yelled, as he began performing a series of hand seals, but all that happened was a swirl of chakra that quickly vanished. "Hi no Butoukai!" Instantly, as though an invisible force had taken control of him, Moujuu began spinning in a flaming whirl, forcing Sasuke to dodge.

Sasuke then leaped back into the fray when one of Moujuu's rapid-fire kicks missed, kicking the older man in the stomach. Then, he jumped, spun, and performed an inside-outside crescent kick that sent him flying into the stands. "Katon: Ho Kunai no Jutsu!"

As the barrage of flaming kunai flew into the smoke, a powerful blast of fire left it at the same time. A huge explosion occurred between the two. Embers flew, as the arena had caught on fire.

"Not bad, Chuunin. Not bad. But this is where it ends!" Moujuu yelled. "Katon: Ho Shi no Jutsu!"

Immediately, a flaming aura erupted around the man. The aura slowly spread through the arena, burning down everything it touched.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Get Sakura and get out of here!" Sasuke yelled, as Sakura had passed out after using the Tatsumaki no Jutsu for the second time.

"Worry about yourself!" Moujuu yelled, as the fire drew ever closer to the raven-haired Chuunin.

The fire then engulfed Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but was stuck on how to save Hinata without going out-of-character with Moujuu. Also, I felt that the cliffhanger was needed to increase the shock of the scene. I also felt I should sort of mimic Itachi's "fight" against the figure (though I'm sure everyone knows who it was by now). 


End file.
